May I Never Awake Part One
by ClockWorkLemon
Summary: Years alone never seem to bother our beloved potions master, but everything is not always as it seems. Delve into the past of Severus Snape, his journey both into and out of hell, the women he loved, and the ones he still does.
1. Chapter 1: In Dreams

_Severus stood facing out of the window and stared out at the moon drenched city watching as a few lonely souls crossed the streets, avoiding each other at all costs. He felt very much like those street urchins at that moment. Lost and alone, yearning for human contact, but without the nerve to seek it out._

_His breath caught in his throat as a pair of warm, slender arms wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes as he felt a soft, feminine body press up against his back and hold him tightly. _

"_I don't want us to end like this, Severus," The voice said softly, "I don't want to lose you."_

_Severus sighed and opened his eyes, keeping his gaze out on the city. He was determined not to look at her. His heartbeat quickened as he felt her hold him tighter, resting her cheek against his back._

"_In all my life I have never had anyone I could really talk to… someone I could open up to like I do with you," She continued, "And I don't want that to go away." She paused, waiting a response._

"_Won't you say anything?" She finally asked, her voice pleading._

"_What would you have me say?" Severus said curtly, "We have been over this. My decision has not changed. I am joining Lucius and Tristessa. They need me."_

"_And what about me?" she asked, her voice sounding more stern, "You don't think I need you?"_

"_I offered you to come with me," Severus said, "The Dark Lord would…"_

"_You want me to serve some madman? Some sadist?" she said angrily._

_With those words spoken Severus turned to her, rage in his eyes. For the first time that evening his own dark black eyes met the girl's steely blue. He noted how she had left her long dirty blonde hair down, something she rarely did as she always had it pinned up in a messy bun or, more often, two plaited braids. Her own eyes were filled with both anger and desperation, leaving her to look both passionate and innocent. Standing almost a foot shorter than him - at that moment - he had never seen her more beautiful._

"_The Dark Lord is not a madman," Severus said, his voice softer than he had originally intended, "He seeks to bring order to the wizarding world. Lucius has explained this all to me and so has the Dark Lord himself during the few meetings I have attended. He is looking for recruits to help him correct some horrible mistakes and injustices that have been carried out over the years."_

"_Severus," She said, stepping closer to him, "I have heard Lucius speak of this 'Voldemort' and I have heard others speak of him. They say his intentions are not as noble as they seem."_

"_Pet__," Severus said placing his hands on her shoulders, gently gliding them upward so his large, long-fingered hands engulfed her small, heart shaped face, "He is not as evil as they say."_

_A single tear escaped the girl's eye and gently rolled down her cheek. Severus smiled lightly and leaned forward to kiss it away. As his lips came in contact with her own soft skin the girl could hold back no longer. The tears spilled from her eyes like a waterfall and she crumpled against him. Severus caught her in his strong arms, pulling her frail form to his own. He kissed the top of her head gently as she sobbed into his chest._

"_Please Severus," Lana said between sobs, "Please don't do this. Don't leave me. I can't lose you too."_

"_You're not going to lose me, Pet," he said with softly, "I promise."_

_Lana held onto him tighter. "I love you." she said in a barely audible whisper._

"_I love you," Severus said, again placing an almost fatherly kiss atop her head, "And I always will…"_

Severus woke up and sat upright, startled by his surroundings. It took him a moment to recognize the familiar green bed curtains and the surrounding room he occupied at Hogwarts. He breathed heavily, his mind still racing, filled with her. The way she looked, the way she felt - Severus could almost swear he smelled her soft lilac perfume in the air around him. But it was impossible. It was simply a dream.

He stood and crossed over to his armoire glancing at the mirror on its side. Gone was the young man in his dream. All that remained was Professor Severus Snape - Hogwarts potion master and ex death eater. He stared at his reflection, reveling in how much his face had changed over the years. He sighed and brought his fingers to his temples and rubbed them gently.

Why couldn't he stop dreaming of her. It had been nearly 10 years since he last saw her, yet his night time world was filled with nothing but her. He was only thankful that this dream was one of the better, less dismal ones.

Severus returned to his bed and laid down, his heart still beating quickly, but not nearly as fiercely as before. He had been teaching here at Hogwarts for almost 20 years, yet every time he dreamed of her and the life he once had he had awoken to feel as though this place was the dream and not her.

Severus closed his eyes and rested knowing that tomorrow would be a long and arduous day that he would need every ounce of his strength to Face. Severus pulled his blanket over his body, anxious to fall back asleep in hopes that this time, while he dreamt of having her in his arms, he would not awaken.


	2. Chapter 2: It runs in the family

Chapter 2: It Runs in the Family

**Chapter 2: It Runs in the Family**

Were it not for his dark appearance and billowing black cape, Severus Snape would still be as intimidating as ever. He stalked down the dungeon corridors, his dark eyes skimming over the faces of the students who recoiled at his glare. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Fear - how he loved the scent of it. The nostrils of his more than average sized nose flared inhaling the sweet scent of fright that he instilled in all he passed.

Flinging the door to his classroom open widely and slamming it back again he noticed with great pride that he had succeeded in scaring each of the students seated at their tables. Each adolescent jumped in their seats and his chest swelled with the knowledge that even though these students were both sixth and seventh years he still managed to inflict a sense of fear in them as if they were nothing more than first-years fresh from under the sorting hat.

"Open your texts to chapter 104." He said in a tone that denoted both disinterest and disgust.

Several groans were heard amongst the students. It was widely known that there were only 115 chapters in this particular potions volume and the closer you got to the end the more complicated the potion was.

"Silence!" He bellowed, the demand quickly met, "Ten points from the next house that shows such an obvious display of immaturity,"

Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and….Gryffindors. How he hated them. Not because of his own personal bias as a Slytherin Alumni, but because of the biases of other professors. How often was it that Professor Mcgonical would take an extra few points from Slytherin, only to reward her own precious Gryffndors more than they deserved? It was widely known that everyone despised the house he so proudly was the head of. He therefore did not see the generous way he rewarded points to Slytherin (or deducted points from the other houses) as a bias - merely a way of "Leveling the playing field", as it were.

He allowed his gaze to search each and every one of the students in his class quickly and even though his hatred for ¾ of the houses was something he could not deny, he also could not deny his own level or smugness over them. Each student seated before him had come to him a sniveling, wet nosed pup - their minds yearning to be filled with mounds of information. And though he had not won any popularity points with these particular students (or any students for that matter) he knew that he had imbedded the more important aspects of potion making within their now almost matured minds.

This specific class was comprised of those select few who elected to take on his Advanced Potions class. Since such a small amount of the Hogwarts students readily agreed to an extra potions class on top of their normal ones, this class was not separated into the normal 2 houses, but comprised of members from each house - both six and seventh year students.

"You will notice," Severus began, "That we will be starting this year with mind-altering potions," he paused a moment as he took in each one of their expressions. "While I have no doubt in my mind that most of you will have little if no difficulty in preparing these particular concoctions I must also press upon you the dangerous nature of each and every mixture. These formulas you will be making will do just as I promised you 6 years ago - they will befuddle the mind and ensnare the senses. Therefore I must urge that each and every one of you, headstrong though you may be, not to attempt sampling, offering," he paused and looked at Lewis Thurmont, an obstinate Slytherin, "or forcing," he said in a lower voice and watched in amusement as the young man swallowed involuntarily, "these brews upon your fellow classmates. Is that perfectly clear?"

A less than enthusiastic "Yes Professor Snape" was mumbled yet Severus seemed not to care for their acquiescent response. Before the final syllable of the students answer was muttered he was all ready stalking his way back towards the front of the class and waving his wand towards the large antiquated blackboard.

Immediately a list of ingredients appeared on the once blank slate and the students, without prompting, began to prepare their components. Severus simply sat down behind his desk and began slowly checking names off on the roll-call list before him. He glided his quill skillfully down the page, each check mark made with a graceful flourish. He paused momentarily on one name and he stared at it blankly. Looking up from his parchment he gazed upon the student who's moniker was the source of his break in proceedings.

There she sat, her long, dirty blonde hair slightly obscuring her steely-blue eyes. She busily readied her ingredients and barely noticed as one of her classmates reached into her bag and pulled out what seemed to be a vial of some sort and passed it towards the back of the room.

It angered him that the pilfering student in question would pull such a prank on the girl - he knew it was common for them to take and hide many of her belongings. Normally he would have intervened, but in this particular case the one doing the pilfering was none other than Draco Malfoy. Calling Malfoy Junior on any indiscretion in class would undoubtedly bring Malfoy Senior to the castle - something Severus tried to avoid at all costs.

He continued to watch as the oblivious girl started chopping her Mandrake Root into fine pieces, her wand absent mindedly perched behind her left ear. He had to allow a small smile form at the corners of his mouth as he looked at the wand. How often had he seen Lana done the very same thing?

He shook himself mentally and continued to take roll, trying to ignore the extreme resemblance between his young pupil and the woman whom he hadn't seen in a decade except for in dreams. Granted, Lana was a bit more graceful and had a heart shaped face like her mother as opposed to this young girls longer, more angular one - but the relation between them was undeniable. With one last flourish of his wrist he marked the parchment next to the scrutinized students name and continued down the list.

He rolled up the parchment and walked slowly around the classroom, noting with seeming boredom the actions the students took before him. Truthfully, inside he was beaming. How he loved the sound of a bubbling cauldron, the smell that came from within their heated cores. He even managed a bit of outward pride in watching these - his finest pupils - create one of the most difficult potions in their texts.

With a deft movement Severus managed to grab the vial Draco had handed to his comrades from one of the oblivious Slytherins. The boy, like many of his other students, was to busy trying not to look at the feared Potions Master that he did not even notice the lift.

"Next time Mr. Jenkins," Severus said in a sudden whisper that made the boy jump, "perhaps you will be a bit more stealthy in your pilfering. I must admit I am rather disgusted that a Slytherin would allow himself to be caught."

Pocketing the small vial Severus continued to the front of the class seemingly indifferent. No one seemed to notice the exchange and all eyes were on their projects - with the exception of one pair of steely blues.

The class went well - much better than those of late. There were no accidents and he was certain that no one had failed too miserably. He sat behind his desk, quill scratching feverishly across a piece of paper, as the students bottled and placed their potion samples on top of his desk before rushing out of his classroom.

One student, however, seemed to linger behind. She made certain that not only was she the last to hand in her potion, but also that she did so when every other student had left the classroom. Approaching Professor Snape's desk, she placed the bottle gingerly in front of him. Severus glanced up from his paper to see the name scripted onto the small label on the bottle: L. Lovegood.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." Luna said, her eyes wide and her head cocked to one side.

"And what, precisely," Severus inquired in a bored tone as he again concentrated on his scroll, "Is it that I should not 'do'?"

"Defend me." Luna said plainly.

Severus sighed lightly and closed his eyes. Placing his quill down upon the parchment before him he leaned back in his chair slightly. Opening his eyes he saw the girl looking at him thoughtfully.

"I do not think, Miss Lovegood, that my actions would be considered that of 'Defense'."

Luna stared at him blankly for a few seconds before quickly grabbing the bag from her back and dropping it haphazardly onto Severus' desk. The large ink well he had been using was nearly tipped over by the force the young woman had used to loft the heavy (and over stuffed) bag onto the desk. Had it not been for Severus quick reaction he was sure the black liquid would have spread well across his desk, ruining all of his paperwork.

Luna seemed not to notice the possible catastrophe, however, as she was quite engrossed in her task of rifling through the large sack.

Soon, with a bright smile that warmed her normally stoic yet spacey face, Luna pulled her arms out of the bag, producing a small leather bound book. She flipped quickly through the pages before finding, apparently, the one she wanted. Using her index finger to scroll down the page she mumbled incoherent words.

"Here," She said with an indifferent tone, "Defense: Noun. Protection from harm."

Closing the book gently and placing it back in her bag, the smile now gone, Luna looked up at her Professor with the same distant glint in her eyes.

"I saw you get my bottle back from Teddy Jenkins." She said after a moments pause.

"Miss Lovegood," Severus said, "I did, indeed, retrieve your property from Mr. Jenkins. However, I fail to see how that constitutes an act of defense."

Luna blinked at him several times before answering. Severus was one of the few people who did not start to feel uneasy under the constant gaze of Luna. Lana had been the same way, often staring at the person she was in conversation with as her mind searched for the right words to say. It was as if she played every conversation out in her head before engaging in it.

"That bottle has my allergy potion in it," Luna said finally, her eyes still glued on his. "I could really be in a lot of sinus pain if I don't take that. So, by getting it back from Teddy and giving it to me you are preventing me from being in pain. Your protecting me from harm."

"You assume, Miss Lovegood, that I will be returning this bottle to you." He said as he took the vial from his pocket and held it delicately before him, his thumb and fore-finger grasping the bottle neck.

At this Luna smiled. A full, open, heart-warming smile that people in this school rarely saw as the girl was rarely inspired to do so. Tilting her head to one side, Luna reached her hand, palm up, towards Severus. With his eyes still on hers, he placed the bottle into her hands and then picked up his quill. Allowing his gaze to wander once again on the parchment still in front of him he began, once again, to write.

"You will do well to mind your belongings, Miss Lovegood." Severus said in an aloof tone, "I do not relish in having to retrieve them again. And I certainly do not want you to put your sinuses in any real danger."

Severus continued to write, seemingly uncaring that the girl was standing before him. Luna remained for a few moments, her piercing eyes studying every inch of the man in front of her. The warm smile that had momentarily flashed across her face was gone now, replaced by a gradually growing frown of concern. Soon she picked up her bag once more and made her way towards the doorway leading her into the hallways.

Stopping just before the door, Luna looked back.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" Severus asked not looking up from his papers.

"I like it much better when you called me Luna." She said plainly as though making some comment on the weather.

Looking up Severus realized it was to late - the young woman was all ready out of his lab and out of his sight. Placing the quill down once again he steepled his fingers before him, his mind racing with memories of much better times.


	3. Chapter 3: Young and Eager

**Chapter 3: Young and Eager**

_She was 11 when he first met her, riding the train to Hogwarts. A first year and every bit as young and eager as the next, Severus - all ready a 5th, would never had taken notice to the young blonde had she not entered his compartment that morning. _

"_Do you mind if I sit in here?" the young girl asked with a smile, "all the other compartments are full."_

_Looking up from his book Severus regarded the young women with a scowl. The seemingly oblivious smile she wore on her small, heart shaped face was carried all the way up to her gray-blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was tied into to tight pony tails on either side of her head, each one draping down the front of her school robes in flaxen sheets._

"_As a matter of fact," Severus said in a bored tone, looking back down at his book, "I do mind. I have quite a bit of reading to do before classes start and I do not need some first year bothering me while I do so."_

_As expected, Severus heard the compartment door slide shut, clicking into place. It wasn't until he heard the much unexpected sound of a bag being tossed onto the bench across from him that he looked up. The young girl sat in front of him now, the smile no longer on her lips but quite present in her eyes._

"_I promise I won't bother you." she said, "I was actually hoping to find a quiet place to read."_

_With that said she took a book out of her bag and nestled back into the seat. Severus had every intention of arguing on behalf of his much needed solitude when the compartment door, again, swung open - this time revealing a more recognized, yet less desirable, visitor. _

"_Hello there Snivellus!" The dark haired boy said, a vicious gleam in his eyes. "Reading up on more ways to kill flies with the simple flick of your wand?"_

"_That's right Black," Severus said, again with the pretense of boredom as he let his eyes wander back to the pages of his book, "there is actually a very interesting spell in this book. It discusses the different techniques used to rid oneself of flies - as well as other annoying pests."_

"_Imagine that," Black said with a wicked grin, "you reading a book on dark magic."_

_His hand braced on either side of the compartment doorway, Black leaned backwards and tilted his head to the left._

"_Oy!" He yelled into the hallway, "James!"_

_A few seconds later another dark haired boy, this one with glasses, appeared in the doorway smiling. His smile grew wider as he saw the compartments occupants._

"_Well, Well, Well!" James said, "Looks like Snape here has found himself a traveling buddy. Hasn't anyone warned you about this greasy git yet poppet?"_

_The latter part of his question was directed to the blonde girl sitting across from Severus. Finally looking up from her book she regarded the two young men with a blank stare. After a few moments of being under her silent gaze, James shifted nervously from one foot to the other, glancing to Sirius with an uneasy laugh._

"_Not much for talking, is this one?" James asked his comrade._

_Sirius chuckled to himself._

"_Not at all." Was Sirius response. _

_Unlike James, Sirius met the girls glare dead on, a confident smile on his face. This did not seem to affect the blonde in anyway, however. It seemed as though she was not so much trying to intimidate the 2 hecklers with her stare, but rather take in every inch of them. Severus noted that behind the seemingly vacant gape were the signs of contemplation. _

"_What do you say girly?" Sirius asked in his most debonair voice, "Think you might want to come to our compartment? I can assure you its much more entertaining."_

_A few more seconds of her scrutiny and the girl smiled. A warm, open-hearted, genuine smile. _

"_Maybe later." She said finally, her voice full of cordiality, "But I think I am rather comfortable here, thanks."_

_At that moment a group of 5th year girls walked by the compartment, all of them giggling as they spotted Sirius. Sirius flashed them all a grin and watched them leeringly as they continued down the hallway._

"_Besides," the girl continued, "it looks like you will have more than enough company."_

_Sirius, looking back at the blonde, smiled. He chuckled warmly again._

"_Definite Gryfyndor, this one." Sirius said smugly. "Sirius Black."_

_Sirius offered his hand towards the young woman as he said his name. She looked at him, then his hand, and happily accepted it with a gentle shake._

"_Lana Lovegood." She said._

_Sirius kept Lana's hand in his own, and leaned forward to her, an innocent smile on his face._

"_You be sure to let me know if this one gets out of hand." Sirius said in a bit of a whisper._

_Lana nodded and smiled. The smile grew bigger as the older student winked at her._

_Smacking James on the shoulder he jerked his head towards the doorway._

"_Come on Prongs." Sirius said, "Remus and Peter must have found us our own compartment by now. The offer still stands little one."_

_Lana nodded and curled herself back up onto the bench. She was all ready reading her book again before the compartment door clicked shut. _

_Severus stared at her blatantly. But if she cared or even noticed, Lana gave no sign. She continued to read her book - "Potion Construction: Importance of wand movements"._

"_Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" Lana asked, her eyes still scanning the pages before her. _

_Severus still stared at her, silently. Finally Lana glanced up at him over the book, her head still tilted downwards. She raised her head and, with a sigh, placed the book primly on her lap._

"_Well?" Lana asked._

"_I am wondering why you are still here." Severus said plainly._

"_I told you - I wanted to do some reading. This seemed like the best place to get that done."_

"_So you have no interest in joining the herds of women swooning over Black and Potter?"_

"_I think Black and….Potter did you say? I think they have enough admirers, don't you?"_

_Lana lifted her book again and began reading. It was a short lived read, however, as Severus seemed to have more on his mind._

"_Where did you go to school before this?" He asked._

_Without looking up she answered._

"_No where. Like many purebloods I was taught at home by my parents."_

"_What family are you from?"_

"_Lovegood - as I am sure you heard."_

"_What house is your family associated with?"_

_Sighing loudly Lana closed the book and, once more, placed it on her lap. Looking up into the dark coal eyes of her traveling companion she smiled softly._

"_I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name." She said._

"_Snape. Severus Snape."_

"_Well, Mr. Snape, I believe it was you who commented that you did not want someone to share your compartment because you did not want to… what was it? Oh yes. You mentioned that you had quite a bit of reading to do before classes start and did not need some first year bothering you." She smiled a bit broader. "Those were your words, were they not Mr. Snape?"_

_Severus shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably. _

"_I believe they were something of that sort." he answered._

"_Then you won't mind me telling why someone who was so bent on having silence doesn't seem to want to stop talking."_

_Lana stared at him, her blue eyes spacey yet warm. They sat that way for several moments, staring at each other. It was Severus who conceded first - not out of surrender but out of annoyance._

"_Very well Miss Lovegood." He said, "But I do have one more question for you - if you don't mind."_

"_Not at all Mr. Snape." Lana said sweetly._

"_What year are you? You're reading material, mannerisms and language skills are a bit advanced for a first year."_

_Lana smiled. _

"_I am a first year, I assure you. My parents are both writers and are in love with the written word. And, as I said, since I was home schooled they put just as much emphasis on my speaking and reading ability as they did with my magical studies."_

_Severus nodded and opened his book, propping the text on his knee. He began reading again, seemingly satisfied with the answer he was given._

"_Ravenclaw," Severus said as he read, "Most definatly a Ravenclaw."_

_Lana continued to stare at him for several more moments with a smile. Soon she too opened her book and continued reading her interrupted passage. The two students remained silent until the train stopped at Hogwarts. They parted wordlessly and without any formal goodbye other than a last glance from Lana - and small smile._


	4. Chapter 4: A Brothers Affect

_Chapter 4: A Brothers Affect  
_

_Severus was right. The sorting hat had placed Lana Lovegood in Ravenclaw house. He watched as the young blond he had been sitting with earlier that morning make her way to the Ravenclaw table and, so it would seem, out of his life. It's a widely known fact that there is little if no positive contact between the houses and Slytherin was no exception to the "We stand alone" policy._

_He saw very little of Lana in the first month of school. Slytherin and Ravenclaw didn't share any basic classes and, not to mention, they were in completely different years. Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of her at mealtimes or in the library. Wherever it was he saw her he found it odd that he could spot her in a moment - and from that first glance she was all he could think about for the rest of the day. He wasn't exactly sure why, either. Maybe it was the way she always seemed to be happy. Maybe it was the way she kept her wand either tucked behind her ear or used it to pull her hair back into a bun. Maybe it was the way Sirius would go out of his way to talk to her. Maybe... Oh thank Merlin he Severus and Lana didn't share any classes together. He would never be able to concentrate._

_In fact, it wouldn't be until perhaps one of the best and worst days of Severus' life that he would talk to the young Ravenclaw again. In the years that followed, Severus would remember that day as cold and dark, when in fact it was warm and sunny._

"_All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly._

_Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"_

_Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter._

"_Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway though a dive toward his own fallen wand._

_Students all around had turned to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. _

_Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on his, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view._

"_How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James._

"_I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius vicously. "They'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word._

_Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes._

"_You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You - wait…"_

"_Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What are you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

_Snape let out a scream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened._

"_Wash out your mouth," said James coldly, "Sourgify!"_

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him - _

"_Leave him ALONE!"_

_James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again. _

_It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell onto her shoulders and startingly green almond-shaped eyes._

"_All right Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

"_Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

"_Well," James said, appearing to deliberate the point, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

_Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, who was sitting on the sidelines, still apparently intent on his book, didn't. Neither did Lily._

"_You think you're funny," she said coldly, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying torag, Potter. Leave him alone,"_

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

"_Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "Oi!"_

_But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallied legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter. _

_Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

"_Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentanglilng himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

"_Ah Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

"_Take the curse off him, then!"_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse._

"_There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus - "_

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."_

"_Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threatingly at him._

"_I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, "You're just as bad as he is!"_

"_What?" yelped James "I would NEVER call you a - a - you now what!"_

"_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just gotten off a broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_She turned on her heel and hurried away._

"_Evans," James shouted, "Hey Evans!"_

_But she didn't look back._

"_What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him._

"_Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius said._

"_Right," said James, who looked furious now, "Right -"_

_There was another flash and Snape was once again hanging upside down._

"_'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James asked._

"_Atratus Vincire," said an alluring voice from behind them and James and Sirius's legs were bound tightly in rope. They fell to the floor and managed to crane their necks to see a beautiful raven haired girl standing before them, her silky straight locks cascading past her shoulders and down to her waist. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in the morning sun and her silver and green accented robes hung perfectly to her delicate yet curvy form. There was a Prefect Badge on her robes, and a mahogany wand in her hand. She looked over at Severus and stared intently into his eyes before glaring at her captives._

"_Did you think you were being funny?" Tristessa asked as she stepped over to Severus and offered him her hand, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that spell can be?"_

_Severus took her hand and stood, pulling his robes down around him. He looked slightly agitated that he was being helped, but remained silent. _

"_Stay right there Severus," She said as she saw Severus make a move for his wand._

"_This really hurts, Tristessa," Sirius said annoyed, "Think you can losen the spell a bit? I think I'm chaffing."_

"_Give me one good reason I shouldn't use an unforgivable on you Black - just one," Tess said angrily._

"_Hmm," Sirius challenged, "Because it would mean life imprisonment in Azkaban?" His tone was mocking and cold._

_Tristessa walked closer to him, her face a mere inches from his._

"_It would be worth it," she said in a growling whisper, her eyes flashing evily._

_Sirius gulped._

"_I want to know what happened here," she said looking both boys in the eyes, "and I want to know now."_

_Everyone remained silent. _

"_And you!" she yelled over to Lupin, "I suppose you didn't see anything happening over here, did you?"_

_Lupin looked up at her, his cheeks flushing slightly. He shook his head no, and returned his eyes to his books._

"_I'll tell you what happened!" Severus sad hautily, "These delinquents started attacking me!"_

"_Shut up Snivellus!" James yelled._

_Severus walked quickly over to his own wand, picked it up, and began to wave it towards James and Sirius. Before Severus had a chance to utter his intended curse, however, a deep voice sounded from behind several students._

"_Expelliarmus!" the voice shouted and Severus's wand flew from his own hand into that of a tall, dark man._

"_Simon!" Severus said surprised as the handsome man step from behind the crowd and came into view - Lily at his side._

"_Just what in GODS name is going on over here?" The man asked harshly, his dark black eyes gleaming._

_The man was tall - very tall. Perhaps 6'3 or more. His jet-black hair was tied behind him in a low ponytail that was at least 6 inches long. He wore dark green robes - and a dark look on his face._

"_I asked you a question Severus!" he yelled._

"_I…I…" Severus stumbled, his eyes scanning the grass in front of him._

"_Professor Snape," Tristessa spoke softly as she approached the man, "It wasn't him. It was Potter and Black,"_

_Professor Snape turned to the girl and the anger in his eyes and voice faded._

"_I can see you have things under control Tess," Professor Snape said smiling, "I think my brother owes you thanks."_

_Tess smiled sweetly at him, "He's all ready thanked me," Tess lied, "Severus is a good man."_

_Snape looked up at Tess in astonishment. She winked at him kindly and then turned her attention back to James and Sirius. She spoke the counter curse and the boys quickly stood._

"_May I ask why you two find it a form of entertaiment to torture my brother?" Professor Snape asked in a reserved voice._

_James and Sirius shrugged, neither wanting to meet the eyes of their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor - and Head of Slytherin. _

"_Because their horrible gits!" Severus yelled._

"_Severus," Professor Snape said in a warning voice, "From what Lily here tells me you've been a bit of a git yourself."_

_Severus looked down at the ground again. His older brother Simon could make him feel like such a child. Being 10 years his elder, almost to the day, Severus had always respected his sibling._

"_Is it true you called her a Mudblood?" Professor Snape asked._

_Tess looked at Severus with a shocked expression. _

"_You called her a what?" She asked angrily._

_Severus swallowed hard. He avoided Tristessa's eyes._

_Tristessa Herone was one of the few people who Severus could call a friend - she was actually one of the few people in Slytherin that everyone could call friend. Her warm and generous nature was not typical of most Slytherins and she found herself not only accepted in her own House, but in all the others. Severus remembered the first time her met Tristessa on the train ride to Hogwarts their very first year. While all the students gossiped about which house they would go into and which were the best, she argued that it didn't matter and that the idea of seperating students into houses was absurd. It was widely believed that she would become a Gryffindor due to her strong will and opinions. It was a great shock that the young witch was made a Slytherin._

"_Lily I am so sorry," Tess said, crossing over to the redhead and giving her a warm hug._

_Lily and Tessa had been friends since their first day as well. Lily had agreed with Tristessa about the houses. And even though the two were sorted into different houses it made little difference. Their friendship was not affected by their different color robes - except during Quidditch matches, perhaps._

"_I wan't everyone to listen to me," Professor Snape said in his authoritive yet still understanding voice, "This behavior will not be tolerated. I will not allow you to attack other students, with magic or with words. The sooner you all understand that we are all human - regardless of our heritage - the better. Who our parents are," He put his arm around Lily, "Makes little difference. We all share the same gift - the same wonderful ability to use that power within us to transform the world around us into a better place. If I hear that any of you has discriminated against another student just because you feel that they are less of a wizard than you I will have you expelled indefinatly," He looked Severus dead in the eyes, "That goes for everyone," he said darkly._

_Severus swallowed hard and again concentrated on the ground. Though a Slytherin, Professor Snape had always been one for equal rights for all members of the wizarding world - muggle born or pure blood. To him it made no difference. To him a human being was a human being - no matter what their lineage may be. And it was that thinking that made him popular with many wizards - and hated by others._

_Professor Snape walked over to James and Sirius who were standing amongst several other Gryffindors. It seemed as though he wasn't satisfied with just giving them a scolding. A detention was certainly in order. Tessa smiled at the display and glanced over to Severus who stood alone on the outskirts of the other groups of students. She nodded politely the students she was chatting with approached him._

"_Are you all right?" Tessa asked him as she got closer._

_Severus looked up from the ground and stared into her azure eyes. He felt his cheeks growing a bit warm but was able to maintain his composure._

"_I'm annoyed," He said bluntly._

_Tessa smiled and reached down to pick up some of the books Severus had dropped during the confrontation. She handed them to him and then linked her own slender arm around his._

"_Let's head back to the common room," She said sweetly and she led him towards the castle, her arm still entwined with his._

_Something inside of Severus stirred. Having this beautiful creature walking with him brought a sudden sense of pride to his all ready lowered self esteem. Somehow what happened earlier in the day meant very little. All that did matter was he and Tess._

_They reached the Slytherin common room several minutes later and after putting his books on one of the tables he joined Tess on the couch in front of the fire. _

"_I know it's difficult Severus," She said softly, "But you have to learn how to control your anger. Potter and Black are annoying and arrogant - they always have been - but you needn't lower yourself to their level - or risk being expelled."_

"_It isn't fair," Severus said, "I don't understand why they have to bother me. I've never done anything to them. They just infuriate me so much! I can't help but retaliate."_

_Tess frowned and let her delicate fingers entwine with Severus' own long ones. She squeezed his hand tightly and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Severus thought he would melt. _

"_Try," Tessa said staring intently into his black eyes, "For me."_

_Severus nodded as best he could. Feeling her warm skin on his made his body tremble ever so slightly. He prayed to the Gods that she couldn't feel it. _

_After a few moments of sitting and enjoying the silence, several Slytherin girls came down from the dorimtories._

_"Tess," A dark haired girl with large red lips said loudly, "Kim, Narcissa and I are heading down to Hogsmeade for the rest of the day. Want to join us?"_

_Tristessa smiled at the girl and her friends._

_"Thanks Bella," Tristessa said looking back at Severus with a thoghtful gaze, "But I think I'll stay here."_

_"Oh Tess," the tall and satuesk blonde that was Narcissa pouted, "you must come!"_

_"Yes," Kim Knightly, a pudgy and round-faced redhaired first year said, "You have to!"_

_"Tess, go," Severus said, "I'll be fine here. Go with Bellatrix."_

_What was he saying? Did those words really come out of his mouth? Was he really asking - no telling the woman of his dreams to leave? To go out with her friends instead of spend a quiet evening ALONE with him? How stupid was he._

_"Severus, are you sure?" Tess asked._

_"Yes I'm sure," he said._

_No! No! You idiot! Stop speaking! _

_"I'm just going to do some studying then head off to bed anyhow," _

_You moron. You fool!_

_Tess smiled at him._

_"Okay," she said standing and giving his hand one final squeeze before letting go, "If you're sure you'll be all right."_

_"Positive," Severus said._

_"Come on Tess!" Bella said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards them, "You heard Sev - he's fine! Lets go!"_

_The girls giggled as they walked out of the portrait hole. Severus waved half-heartedly at their backs and only let his smile fade when he heard the porttrai snap closed._

_"You really are a fool Severus," he said leaning back into the couch and rubbing his face with his hands, "a right bloody fool."_

_"I don't think you're a fool," a familiar and sweet voice came from behind him._

_Severus sat up and turned around to see Lana coming down the stairwell leading to the girls dormitory._

_"What are you doing in here?" Severus asked appalled._

_"I'm studying," Lana said walking over to Severus, "Kim Knigthly and I were partnered for our Ancient Runes project. And since she's in Slytherin and I'm in Ravenclaw we've been working up in her rooms."_

_"Why not work in the library?" Severus asked sitting up straighter._

_"I'm not really sure," Lana said sitting down on the couch next to him and placing the books she was carrying on her lap, "something about some Gryffindor boy having a cute butt... I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention. I don't really enjoy gossip all that much."_

_Lana's sentence ended almost abruptly and she sat there, just staring at Severus. After a few moments he shifted uncomfortably and glanced away. When he looked back at the young blonde and met her eyes yet again he sighed._

_"Why do you do that?" Severus asked._

_"Do what?" Lana asked, still staring._

_"That," Severus said, "You stare at people."_

_Lana smiled then and looked away._

_"I'm sorry," Lana said, "my mother used to tell me the same thing."_

_"She used to tell you?" Severus asked._

_"Yeah," Lana said fixing her gaze on a portrait on the far wall, "She died last year in child-birth. The mediwitches still don't know what went wrong. One moment she was fine - well, as fine as a woman giving labor can be,"_

_Severus smirked at her statement._

_"And the next... the next she just wasn't breathing." Lana's sentence trailed off._

_"I'm sorry to hear that," Severus said awkwardly, "I lost my mother when I was younger..." He wasn't sure where to go with the rest of his sentence. He was not used to having to comfort people. He knew, however, that by mentioning that the two of them shared some sort of morbid "Both our mothers are dead" bond that it might help her relax. He wasn't exactly how this worked but he had heard it done often._

_Lana seemed to snap back into reality, however, since her face was again plastered with that half-smile that she wore almost constantly._

_"It's no matter," Lana said, "What's done is done, right?"_

_"Er, I suppose," Severus said confused. He wished he were as blase about his mothers death when he was her age._

_"I really should be getting back to my own common room now," Lana said standing._

_Severus also stood._

_"Yes, I guess you should," he said plainly._

_Lana started towards the portrait hole but stopped halfway. She crossed back to Severus and stood before him. It was then Severus noticed how short she was. Severus was rather tall for his age - standing nearly 5'11. But Lana stood more than 8 inches shorter than him. _

_"You're good at potions, right?" Lana asked._

_"I hold my own," Severus answered earnestly._

_"Professor Bones is a wonderul teacher and all but he isn't much for explaining things. "Wormwood does this" he says, but he doesn't say why."_

_Severus chuckled slightly, comfortable in a subject that, unlike deceased releatives, he was happy to discuss._

_"No, Professor Bones lost his thrill for teaching years ago. I blame students like James Potter and Sirius Black for that. Content in just learning the basics and not caring what a subtle and perfected art potion making is. They think that whatever potions they will need they can just buy."_

_Lana giggled._

_"Well, since you understand, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me."_

_"Helping you?" Severus asked, "You are failing potions?"_

_"Oh no no no!" Lana said, "At least I don't think I am..." she paused and looked thoughtful as her browns knit together. She seemed to be thinking hard about his question. "No, I am pretty sure I am passing. What I want help in is more of an extra curricular way. I know certain ingredients do certain things - but I would like to know why. Would you help me? I notice that you and I both have a free period every Tuesday afternoon - I've seen you in the library. Do you think we can work together then?"_

_Severus thought the concept over for a moment. Most of his time in the library was spent perusing over the many potions texts in the library anyway - perhaps having another keen mind ot bounce ideas and theories off of would be a nice change of pace._

_"I don't see why not," Severus said._

_"Wonderful!" Lana said merrily, a full wide smile on her face, "Then I will see you tomorrow - it being Tuesday after all."_

_She turned towards the door and walked swiftly through the portrait hole leaving Severus alone. Again. _

_It wasn't until he was curled up in bed and about to drift off to sleep that his mind stopped racing with thoughts of the strange blonde girl and he remembered that, only seconds before he saw Lana, he had Tristessa's hand in his own._


	5. Chapter 5: Words of Advice

**Chapter 5: Words of Advice**

_The next morning was a long one indeed. Severus woke early, as was his custom. He hated sharing the bathrooms with the other boys in his house. He didn't want idle chatter and gossip interrupting his morning routine. He hadn't the time for the latest scandal to befall such-and-such and so-and-so._

_It was that thought - his dislike for gossip - that brought his thoughts back to the day before. Such a strange afternoon and evening, filled with interesting events. In the course of less than an hour he had been attacked, scolded, complimented, comforted and then, so it would seem, commissioned. He wondered what the other students would say - or rather, were all ready saying - about his fight with Potter and Black. Then he reminded himself that he didn't care and went down to breakfast._

_Breakfast wasn't to be served for another hour, but it didn't matter to Severus. He took his customary seat at the end of the Slytherin table, opened his latest book and began to read. _

"_I don't think there is ever a time that I don't see your nose stuck in a book," Professor Snape said walking towards the younger Snape._

_Severus looked up and smiled faintly at his brother. Simon had always been kind to him, that he could not fault him. The man seemed to radiate a certain charm that instantly made you feel at ease when speaking with him. Truth be told, Severus harbored a bit of jealousy towards his elder brother. Simon was a product of Tobias Snape's first marriage. Aurelia Malloy was Simon's mother. She died when Simon was only 8 years old. Severus' aunt, Imogene Prince, once told him about Aurelia. Imogene and Tobias were students at Cambridge together and Imogene prided herself on being such a "Muggle loving witch". She said Aurelia was a beautiful, headstrong witch who Tobias was dearly in love with. It was her death that put Tobias into such a state of depression. And, if it weren't for Imogene, Tobias would have never met Eileen and Severus would have never been born. She lived to remind Severus of that often._

_Severus remembered very little of Simon when he was young. By the time Severus was old enough to get a sense of awareness to his surroundings, Simon was away at Hogwarts. It would seem that Simon and Tobias had a bit of a falling out because Severus rarely saw him home for holidays. But when he was home, Simon was very attentive. Every time he visited Simon would bring Severus a new book of incantations or potions - or sometimes muggle poetry - to add to the ever increasing collection he all ready had. The few memories Severus had of Simon in the house Tobias, Eileen and Severus shared were that of arguments. Arguments about how Tobias was too stubborn to accept the help of his eldest son and how he was forcing his new wife and child to live in near poverty. He chastised Tobias for being increasingly cruel with Severus, and to his wife. After that particular argument (which was followed up with a threat to call the authorities on him) Tobias never laid a hand in anger on Severus or Eileen again. _

_When it was Severus' first day at Hogwarts it was Simon and Eileen who took him to the train at Kings Point - not Tobias. He remembered his brothers words to him before he boarded. Eileen was standing on the platform with them, fussing over Severus' hair or how straight his uniform was. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy and sadness. Simon, however, had a proud smile on his face._

"_I have faith in you Severus," Simon had said, "You're going to do a great many things. I mean, for Merlin's sake boy, you know more about most of the subject you'll be learning now than I did when I graduated!"_

_Severus had laughed at that._

"_Just remember," Simon said kneeling down in front of his brother, placing his hands on his shoulders, "to always be true to yourself and what you believe - not what others tell you to believe. Got it?"_

_Severus had nodded in understanding. He had taken those words to mean "not to give in to bullies and the ridicule he may face". In later years he would realize the meaning - perhaps a bit too late._

"_So what book is it we're reading this morning?" Simon asked as he joined Severus at the table in the Great Hall._

"_Cunningham's Encyclopedia of Magical Herbs," Severus answered laying the book down. _

_Simon chuckled. _

"_I will never understand how you can find reading those things interesting," he admitted._

"_And I will never understand why you find reading Quidditch Weekly so interesting," Severus said with a small smile._

_Simon again, chuckled. He patted his brother on the back and let his expression grow a bit more serious. He removed his hand from Severus' shoulder._

"_Severus," Simon said gently, "I want to talk about what happened yesterday."_

_Severus sighed a rather audible sigh and turned his head to look at the enchanted ceiling. _

"_Now don't give me that, Severus," Simon said, "you didn't think you were going to get off the hook that easily, did you?"_

_Severus sighed again and shook his head. _

"_Do you understand why I was angry with you?" Simon asked._

_Severus hesitated before answering with a nod, "Because of what I said about Lily Evans."_

_Simon nodded, "Yes that's it. That's it exactly. Why would you say such a thing to that girl? I thought you liked her?"_

"_I don't dislike Evans," Severus said, "and I didn't mean to say it - it just slipped out."_

"_Why would that word even been in your vocabulary?" Simon asked, "Do you use it so often that it stays fresh in your mind, enabling it to slip out?"_

"_No!" Severus said, "I don't go around calling people Mudbloo…" he paused when he saw the warning look on Simon's face. "I mean, I don't go around calling people that."_

"_I would hope not," Simon said, "especially considering who our father is."_

_Severus snorted at the mention of his own muggle father. The two siblings sat in silence for a few moments regarding the ceiling with great interest. It was a cloudy, Scottish morning and the billowy gray vapors floated around slowly. _

"_I notice you have been spending a bit of time with Lucius as of late," Simon said in an almost conversational tone._

"_Oh Merlin," Severus said, "not this again."_

"_Severus, please - for the last time - take my warnings. Lucius is not the sort of person you want to get involved with. And I have a feeling that it was him you picked up such terrible words from."_

"_Yes, Simon, because no one but the horrible Lucius Malfoy would ever use that word or do anything terrible and immoral," Severus mocked._

"_Now stop right there, Severus," Simon said hotly, "you know as well as I that I am open for discussion on any topic with you but I will not take any disrespect, is that understood?"_

_Severus' face softened a bit with guilt and he nodded silently. Simon nodded in acceptance._

"_Good," Simon said, "good."_

_Again they sat in silence, this one thicker than the last. Simon had asked Severus on various occasions not to associate with a one Lucius Malfoy. The man had graduated 2 years prior and his endeavors as of late were less than noble. He was a rather verbose advocate of the need to maintain pureblood lines in the wizarding world. Simon, being a large supporter of equality within the wizard world of course made for a sudden dislike - on both their parts. Severus didn't want to get involved with such politics, however. It really mattered little to him what Simon or Lucius believed. All he knew was the Lucius was wealthy and fun and spared no expense to make sure Severus was well doted upon when they went out together. _

_Severus always vowed to pay Lucius back whenever he spent any amount on him - from drinks to dress robes, Lucius bought them for Severus. And the young Malfoy seemed very interested in Severus' studies - especially in potions and the dark arts. _

_The great hall doors opened and a few students began to trickle in. Simon patted Severus on the back once more as he stood up._

"_I'll see you in class, later," Simon said with a small smile. _

_Severus nodded and picked up his book again. A book (which he conveniently forgot to mention from his brother) which was a gift from Lucius Malfoy with the inscription of "You'll never know when you'll need to know more about ingredients" scripted on the inside._

_AUTHORS NOTES_

I just want to thank everyone for all their positive encouragement for this little plot bunny that's working it's way through my head.

A special thanks to Whitewolf33 - after my boyfriend yells at me to turn off the computer and come to bed for the 100th time, it's your plea of "Update soon" that keeps me basking in the computers glow. I love you - but I think he's a bit tiffed!


	6. Chapter 6: The Girl Who Cried Wolf

**Chapter 6: The Girl Who Cried Wolf**

_Tuesday afternoon found Severus and Lana Lovegood sitting alone in one of the back table at the library. Dozens of reference books were sprawled out along the table in a myriad of different subjects. The conversation had begun about potions but progressed from there. Lana seemed genuinely interested in the spells Severus had been working on as of late - both those taught in classes, and those he was fine-tuning on his own._

_"Serpensortia," Severus continued in his lengthy explanations of spells not often used outside of dueling, "was one of my favorites to use on the neighborhood girls. The movement is quite simple - it's a variation of a flick and circle," Severus demonstrated it with his own wand, "and being sure to accent the 'Sor' in sortia."_

_"And that would create a huge snake? Out of thin air?" Lana asked mesmerized._

_"Yes. It's one of the few summoning spells that works instantly."_

_"But how? I mean, you can't just transfigure something out of thin air!" Lana said._

_"Well, actually that's one of the many spell variations I have been working on - transfiguring molecules in the air around us into solid...never mind. We'll get into that at another time. It's just a theory. But the Serpensortia spell isn't a form of transfiguration - it's a summoning spell. Basically it takes the snake from one area of the world and produces it in front of you."_

_"But how do you know where the snake is?" Lana asked confused._

_"And therein lies the secret to this spell," Severus said. He leaned forward and motioned for Lana to do the same. "The secret," he whispered, "is to have a snake readily available. It only works if you can visualize where the snake is now. Slytherin house has several pet snakes in its common room - sort of mascots, if you will. So by concentrating on one of those snakes in particular and using this incantation I can transport the snake from its cage to wherever I am."_

_"That is bloody brilliant!" Lana squealed softly, "And you came up with this spell on your own?"_

_"Yes - and it was pretty simple. Like I said, it's just a variation of a summoning spell."_

_"That's impressive. You should write a book or something - and include that one!"_

_Severus chuckled at the young girls eagerness._

_"No," he said, "I don't think so. I mean I shared the spell with a few choice Slytherins - and now one Ravenclaw," he smirked at her and Lana giggled softly in return, "but I think I will keep some spells secret."_

_"That really is amazing. Now what about this transfiguration spell? The one with molecules?" Lana asked._

_Severus sat back a bit and smiled. He was glowing with the pride of being able to discuss his knowledge so openly and with such an interested conversationalist._

_"I am assuming you know what molecules are - I see your parents as being the liberal type who taught you muggle sciences."_

_Lana nodded._

_"Good," Severus continued, "As you are aware, then, everything is made up of molecules - including the air we breathe. Transfiguration is a way to manipulate solid matter into something entirely different. I'm sure Professor Mgonical has done her 'beetles to buttons' project with you all ready."_

_Lana, again, nodded._

_"The spell I am currently working on takes that same process but uses it on a much smaller level. In theory, since air is made up of matter - though microscopic as that matter may be - I should be able to manipulate it into something solid."_

_"Have you had any success?" Lana asked._

_Severus shook his head, "No, I never try a spell until I get all of my research complete. I try to avoid accidents at all costs. With my luck I would try to transfigure a tulip out of thin air and end up sucking all of the air out of a room."_

_Lana giggled._

_"So until I am sure of every possible outcome and how much matter it would take to make, say a button, I will not test it."_

_Lana stared at Severus with a look of admiration._

_"You really are amazing, Severus," she said in a sweet tone. _

_Severus felt himself blush, ever so slightly. He wasn't used to receiving compliments so openly. The only other person that did that was Tristessa._

_"Well," Severus said clearing his throat, "one does ones best."_

_"And this is you at its best, is it Snivellus?" Sirius Blacks voice interrupted their conversation, "Now that is truly pathetic."_

_Severus and Lana looked up to find the self-proclaimed marauders approaching their table. Sirius and James with wide smiles plastered across their faces, Peter Pettigrew nervously and excitedly fidgeting, and Remus Lupin looking bored towards the ceiling._

_"Come on Padfoot," Remus said, "leave him alone. Haven't you gotten enough detention for one week?"_

_"That's what I want to talk to old Snivvely here, about," Sirius said as he got closer. The smile faded from his face and he placed both his hands on the table. He leaned forward and spoke in low tones. "That brother of yours gave James and I 2 weeks of detention with Filch because of you."_

_"Because of me?" Severus asked, "You attack me and then say it's my fault that you got punished for it?"_

_"Yeah, it's your fault," James piped up, "I'm going to miss Quidditch practice because of you."_

_"I still fail to see how any of that is MY fault," Severus said angrily and a bit louder than he should have. _

_"Severus," Lana cautioned as she glanced over to Madam Pince who didn't seem to notice the display._

_"And what are you doing with him Poppet?" Sirius asked Lana, "Didn't I warn you about this greasy git?"_

_"I decided to make my own opinions on him, thanks," Lana said a bit angrily, "and I really don't see why you have to keep bothering him. He's not bothering you."_

_"Ho ho ho!" James said, "The poppet is angry with you old man!" he patted Sirius on the back. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear and desperately trying to hold it back._

_"She's not angry with me," Sirius said, "she could never be angry with me."_

_"No, I'm not angry Sirius," Lana said, "but I am getting annoyed. Just go away."_

_James snickered and hid his mouth behind his hand. Sirius turned to him with an angry look but James just shrugged._

_"Come sit at our table tonight for dinner Lana," Sirius said, "we'll chat later."_

_Lana nodded and turned her attention to a book in front of her. As the 4 young men parted she looked up only once and caught the tired brown eyes of Remus Lupin. She smiled brightly at him and nodded her head in acknowledgement. Remus did the same and followed his friends._

_"Why on Earth would you associate yourself with that lot?" Severus asked in an annoyed tone when there unwanted guests had left._

_"Deep down they're good guys, Severus," Lana said as she started to pick up the books and stack them neatly together, "And I've known Remus since I was very young. He had a sister my age."_

_"I didn't know Lupin had a sister," Severus said glancing in the direction the man in question had just left._

_"Well, he doesn't anymore," Lana said with a frown, "she died when she was only 8."_

_"What in Merlin happened to her?" Severus asked as he stopped placing books together._

_"I was there the night it happened," Lana began, "The Lupins didn't live that far from my parents house so when mum or dad were working late they would let me stay at the Lupins. Kristy - that was his sisters name - and I were picking apples from this big old tree the Lupins had in their backyard one Saturday afternoon. We were doing it all afternoon and when it got late we climbed up it and just sat there for a few hours. It was fun - we were pretending we were princesses trapped in a tower and waiting for our princes to rescue us."_

_Severus chuckled._

_"Hey, we were eight__ !" Lana defended with a smile. She paused for a moment and looked down at the table, blankly staring. The smile faded away into a serious look and her eyes watered._

_"We heard this...noise," She continued softly, "this kind of howl. We thought it was one of their dogs so we didn't really pay much attention. Then Misses Lupin called from the window that dinner was ready. The tree trunk was strong, but narrow, so only one of us could climb down at a time. Kristy went first. And as soon as her feet touched the ground we heard this growl. I watched her turn around and scream - this huge wolf was standing there, drooling and just...just...growling..."_

_Severus watched Lana closely. The young girls usually happy blue eyes were clouded over and tears were threatening to spill. She continued her story._

_"Kristy tried to climb back up the tree but it was too late - the wolf grabbed her and threw her to the ground. I started screaming loudly for help. Misses Lupin heard me and must have seen the wolf because she was screaming for Remus and Mr. Lupin. I saw Remus come to the door and when he saw what that thing was doing to Kristy he bolted straight for them. He had his wand drawn but didn't want to cast a spell too soon - he didn't want to risk hitting Kristy. When he finally got close enough the wolf had seen him and charged him. He just wasn't fast enough and the thing grabbed hold of his wand arm. Mr. Lupin came out then and shot it with a quick Avada Kedavra - and then it was over," She paused and sniffled, "but it was too late. Kristy was... Kristy didn't make it. The wolf had torn her to shreds. Remus was lucky that it didn't do more than take a good bite out of his hand. I remember seeing everything - every bite mark, every scratch on Kristy's body. It was a full moon that night and it was so bright and... and..."_

_Lana paused and just stared at the table. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Severus' heart ached for the young girl. It seemed she had a lot of dealing with death in her life - and at such an early age. But before he could react - before he could offer her any type of comfort - she had looked up at him. She smiled a small smile and wiped the tear away with her hand._

_"But what's done is done, right?" Lana said brightly. She straightened the stack of books in front of her, "Severus I'm... it's getting late. I think I want to clean up a bit before dinner. Would you mind taking care of these?"_

_"No," Severus said, "No not at all."_

_"Thanks," Lana said with a smile, her eyes still watery, "I'll see you later then," and she walked off._


	7. Chapter 7: Retaliation

_Severus was fuming. He had come into the Great Hall early that evening in hopes of finding Lana alone - to tell her how sorry he was that she had experienced such a trauma at such a young age - but he found her seated at the Gryffindor table with Potter and Lupin. Had it just been Lupin Severus would have been able to swallow a bit of his pride and ask to speak to the young woman, but with Potter there it wasn't even an option._

_Severus took his usual seat and began serving himself some stew. He took big, angry bites from the baguette in front of him as he watched Lana giggle enthusiastically at something Potter had just said. He barely noticed Tristessa and Bellatrix sitting down in front of him until Tristessa touched his arm._

"_Severus, are you all right?" she asked in a concerned tone._

_Severus looked away from the Gryfindor table and at Tristessa._

"_What?" He asked confused, placing the bread down in front of him._

"_I asked if you were all right," she repeated, "you look rather pale and… well… pissed,"_

"_Well can you blame him," Bella said looking over at the Gryffindor table, "just take a look at that lot - Potter, Lupin and that terrible cousin of mine. After what they did to you yesterday, Sev, I'm surprised that you didn't hex them until the grindylows came home."_

_Bella laughed at her own joke and Severus cringed at the use of the nickname "Sev". He hated when anyone called him that - especially Bella._

"_Well, Severus knows better than to retaliate," Tristessa said pouring herself some pumpkin juice, "Don't you Severus?"_

"_I'm sorry, did you just say 'he knows better then to retaliate'?" Bella asked buttering her toast, "Come off it Tess! The man was just humiliated in front of the entire bloody school!"_

"_I wouldn't say the entire school…" Tristessa said._

"_And he has every right," Bella continued as though she didn't hear Tristessa, "No - he has the duty to stick it to those gits as best he can. So come on mate, what's your plan? Did you put one of those potions of yours in their porridge? Or are you planning on hexing them during class when they can't retaliate? Or are you…"_

"_Bella!" Severus said louder than he had intended. Bella silenced and stared at him with shock. Severus shook his head and continued in a softer, yet still stern voice, "I'm not planning anything, all right? It's a moot point. What's done is done."_

_Severus took a bite of the stew he had served himself moments before and chewed thoughtfully. Tristessa, too, seemed to think the topic was closed because she started in on one of the blueberry scones. Only Bella, it seemed, was not willing to let Severus have the final word on the matter._

"_I can't believe you!" Bella said outraged, "You're really going to let them get away with it!"_

"_They didn't get away with anything," Tristessa said, "Professor Snape gave them 2 weeks detention each. That means Potter will be missing out on a lot of Quidditch practice before the upcoming match."_

"_Oh well la-di-freakin-da," Bella said rudely, "isn't that just a great old punishment. I swear, if it had been two Slytherin students torturing some damn Gryfindor then Dumbledore would have suspended them. But nooo - when it comes to his precious house and his precious James and Sirius, they get away with murder. Especially that Sirius. Dirty little traitor. The Blacks have a long tradition of being Slytherin. He probably asked that damn hat to put him in Gryffindor just to spite his mother. I swear, if he weren't blood I would…"_

"_Bella," Severus said slamming his fork down, "I think I am speaking for us all when I say - shut the bloody hell up! No one wants to hear about your family tree, how Sirius has forever forsaken its name, or anything else that you want to rant about. Now will you please, for the love of Merlin, just sit there and eat your damned dinner in silence!"_

_Severus' voice had steadily grown louder throughout his chastising of Bellatrix. Narcissa, who was sitting next to Bella, began to giggle softly._

"_Right on, Snape," Evan Rosier chimed in from several seats down the table, "about time someone shut her up."_

_Evan's comment brought more giggling from Narcissa and Bella glared at Severus._

"_Fine," she said softly, leaning forward, "you don't want my help - don't take it. But mark my words Severus it will only get worse and you know it. I would be careful about who you turn your back on now my friend. Tell me - why is it I found you sitting in the library this afternoon with that little Ravenclaw wench instead of with me and Narcissa?"_

_Severus picked up his fork and began spearing his potatoes sharply._

"_What difference does that make?" Severus asked between bites, "Maybe I was more interested in actually studying then listening to the latest gossip you two hens chit-chat about non-stop."_

_Tristessa, who was taking a sip of her juice, snorted into her cup._

"_The difference is, Severus," Bella said venomously, "that your little Ravenclaw friend is friends with Potter and my cousin - don't you think it odd that she would want to spend time with you? And even more interesting a question - why are you spending your time with a child? Had I known you liked them young, Severus, I would have offered you one of my nieces sooner. Granted, they are 5 and 8 - perhaps a bit too old for you?"_

_Again Severus' fork was thrown down - this time into his plate making a large clang. Tristessa jumped and several eyes from around the room narrowed in on him._

"_I'm finished here," Severus said standing up his eyes, filled with venom, locked on Bella's, "excuse me."_

_Severus stalked angrily out of the Great Hall. Narcissa, again, began to giggle._

"_Now what ever has gotten into him?" Bella asked with a sneer._

_Tristessa frowned._

_"Oh grow up, Bella," she said standing and throwing her napkin on the table. She followed Severus out the door._

_Severus walked with quick and angry steps towards the Slytherin common room. He was barely aware of someone calling his name until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder._

_"Severus, wait!" Tristessa said turning him around._

_Severus looked into her eyes and immediatly felt his anger dissipate. Tristessa always had that affect on him._

_"I'm sorry..." Severus said, "I wasn't paying attention."_

_Tristessa smiled, "That's not like you at all, now is it?"_

_Severus smiled weakly._

_"Are you heading back to the common room?" Tristessa asked._

_Severus just nodded._

_"What do you say we take a little detour through the North Gardens?" She asked._

_"But it's almost curfew..." Severus began to protest, but Tristessa silenced him with a "shhhh"._

_"Come on - for once in 5 years do something that can get you into a little trouble." She said with a wicked grin._

_Severus smiled a genuine smile this time and offered her his arm. She snaked hers around it and let him lead her down the hallways._

_"You shouldn't let anything Bella says get to you, you know," Tristessa said as they walked, "you know how she likes to get a rise out of people."_

_"Hmph," Severus said non-comittidly._

_They walked several more minutes in silence before Tristessa spoke again._

_"Severus," She said tentatively, "just out of curiusity - what were you doing with that Ravenclaw girl?"_

_"That Ravenclaw girl," Severus said, "as you and Bella are so fond of referring to her as is Lana Lovegood. And we were studying. I don't see why everyone is making such a big fuss over this."_

_"Oh, so now Bella and I count as everyone, do we?" Tristessa said with a smile, "We're just concerned is all. It's not like you to associate with other houses."_

_"Am I getting a lecture about maintaining strictly Slytherin relations from the QUeen of all inter-house relations?" Severus said with a half smile, "Isn't your best friend a Gryffindor?"_

_"Yes, Lily is my best friend," Tristessa said smiling, "but I've always been accepting of the other houses. You were never so open-minded. You would think with a brother like Simon you would be..."_

_"What did you say?" Severus asked, stopping in his tracks and pulling Tristessa to a hault with him._

_"What?" Tristessa asked confused._

_"What did you just say - about my brother?"_

_"I was just going to say that since he is so open-minded that you would be..."_

_"I didn't ask you what you were GOING to say, Tess - I asked you WHAT you said."_

_"I...I don't understand, Severus."_

_"You called him Simon," Severus said in an accusing tone, "as opposed to Professor Snape. Why would you call him Simon, Tess?"_

_"It's...It's nothing really," Tristessa said stumbling over her words, "he just asked me to call him something less formal when we were in private lessons together, that's all."_

_"Private lessons?" Severus asked astounded, "What private lessons? How long have you been having private lessons?"_

_"Severus, calm down," Tristessa said placing a hand on his chest, "you're acting like this is some big deal. I asked Professor Snape to help me with understanding some of his lesson plans and he offered to tutor me in his spare time."_

_"Oh it's Professor Snape again, is it?" Severus asked rudely._

_"Why are you getting so bent out of shape? What's the big deal?"_

_"On second thought, Tess," Severus said backing away from her, "I think I will just head to bed. I'm not really in the mood to see the gardens right now." With that said, he turned and stalked down the hallway._

_"Severus, come on!" Tristessa called after him, "Severus!"_

_But he ignored her._


	8. Chapter 8: Just One of Those Days

**Chapter 8: Just One of Those Days**

_This day just didn't seem to be Severus' day. After storming away from Tristessa earlier that evening he had managed to not only bang his head on the portrait hole leading into Slytherin common room, but get a searing headache from it. And now, to top it all off, he seemed to have come down with a bout of insomnia. It was nearing midnight and though he had been laying in bed for the past several hours, sleep seemed determined to elude him._

_So many thoughts were racing through his head that he could barely separate them. Potter, Black, Lana, Bella - all of their words from that day were a jumbled mess and he heard each of them screaming over the other. The biggest hurt that day, however, had been from Tristessa - and Simon._

_How many time had he asked Simon to tutor him in the Dark Arts? How many times had he asked him for just a moment of his time. He cared for Tristessa, he really did, but at this moment he hated her for being able to do what he so desperately wanted - learn more about a shrouded art. And his brother - his own damn brother - refused to teach him. _

_Sleep finally rested itself on Severus around 2am, but his dreams didn't let him forget his recent upsets. Random images of Sirius' mocking scowl and of Lana crying over her deceased friend soared through his mind. It was the last image - of Lana - that was on his mind when he woke grumpily that Wednesday morning. It stuck with him through his morning routine, and then through-out breakfast. Something about that incident bothered him - something about the attack - something that Lana mentioned that he couldn't quite remember._

_As he often did, Severus put the thoughts in the back of his mind as he sat down in his first class. Potions with Professor Bones. He listened intently as the task for the day was explained and he started in immediately._

_Severus' lab-partner was Evan Rosier - and the man seemed less interested in the preparing the potion and more interested in the red-headed Lily Evans who sat 2 table in front of them._

"_She really does have the most amazing color hair, don't you think Sev?" Evan asked for what seemed like the 100th time._

"_Yes Evan," Severus said in a dismissive tone as he carefully measured a deep, green liquid in a flask, "very lovely."_

_Severus had grown used to Evan's constant obsessions with the women of Gryffindor. Slytherin and Gryffindor shared many of the same classes and since Evan all ready knew (and slept with) most of the girls in their own house, he was always seeking his latest conquest._

"_She's unobtainable, though," Severus said as he continued pouring._

"_Why do you say that?" Evan asked looking over at him._

"_I think women like Miss Evans is interested in more than just a man's physical appearance and presence," Severus said._

"_You think so, huh?" Evan asked coyly, "what if I told you I could have Lily Evans, in my bed, by the end of the year."_

"_School year or calendar year?" Severus asked._

"_Calendar year. Before we leave for winter holiday."_

_Severus chuckled and began chopping the dragon fly wings that were in a pile before him._

"_I will not take that bet," Severus said with a smile._

"_Why, don't want to lose?" Evan sneered._

"_No," Severus said, "because there is nothing you have that I want."_

_Evan chuckled._

"_Stick to Slytherins for your fun, Evan," Severus said, "they'll be more receptive."_

_Evan again chuckled and began toying with one of the uncut wings on the table before him. Gradually he let his gaze settle on another girls head - this one with a long main of dark hair._

"_Now there's one Slytherin I haven't yet had the pleasure," Evan said nodding towards the lady in question._

_Severus looked up to see Tristessa stirring her cauldron._

"_You have a better chance with Lily Evans than you do with Tristessa Herone," Severus said plainly._

"_Oh really?" Evan asked, "And what makes this one so unobtainable, huh?"_

"_You know the answer to that one, Evan," Severus said, "name one student in this entire school you have ever seen her be romantic with - just one."_

"_Oh God you're right," Evan said after a few moments of contemplation, "you don't think she's flying for the other team, do you?"_

"_Tristessa?" Severus asked in surprise, "Gay? Never!"_

"_Shhhh," Evan said, "not so loud mate."_

"_Trust me when I say Tristessa is NOT gay," Severus said with a sense of finality to his voice._

"_And what make you so sure of that, huh?" Evan asked, "The proof is all there - no relationships with men, no interest in other men - and with a body like that it's not like she couldn't get any man she wanted. She's like Bella, you know? Perfect ass, long legs, big tits - the only difference is Tristessa is wholesome, you know? With Bella… well with Bella you feel like that if you touch her your hands would get sticky."_

_Severus laughed a full-hearted laugh at that. It was true that Bella was quite well known as being as promiscuous as they come - and she seemed to take pride in that little fact._

_The rest of the day passed without incident - which was surprising since he could swear he heard Potter and Black whispering something about him during their Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson. As usually Severus was one of the first to arrive in the Great Hall for dinner._

"_May I sit with you for a moment?" Lana's sweet little voice said softly._

_Severus looked up from the book he had been reading for the past few minutes and stared up into her normally blue eyes. He noted, with interest, that today they seemed to be a pale shade of gray._

"_Um, sure," Severus said motioning for the seat next to him. _

_Lana sat down and swung her legs over the bench. She face him and smiled._

"_I wanted to apologize for running out on you like that last night," Lana said, "I just… talking about that sort of stuff really gets to me, you know? I try to avoid it as best I can but sometimes…well…Lets just say I needed a few minutes to compose myself before facing Remus."_

_Severus nodded in understanding and suddenly felt the urge to gather the young thing up in his arms and hug her the way his brother used to do to him. It tugged at his heartstrings relentlessly to see her do anything but smile. _

"_I also wanted to apologize for Sirius and James," Lana said, "I know you don't think it, but like I said they really are a great lot. They're just a bit insecure, I think."_

"_Well, whatever their reasoning they sure do seem to have taken a liking to you," Severus said pouring some juice into a goblet and offering it to Lana before pouring one of his own._

"_Thanks," she said accepting the cup and taking a sip, "and I told you why they're so nice to me. Because of Remus. I never met James or Sirius until that morning on the train when I met you."_

"_Even then Sirius seemed particularly drawn to you."_

"_Remus says Sirius has always had a thing for blondes," Lana said shrugging, "and there really are very few in this school - most of the girls here are brunettes - or red-heads. Not too many blondes. I can only think of 1 or 2 - oh no, 3 - that girl in your house with the sour-puss face."_

_Severus chuckled._

"_You mean Narcissa - yes, she wears that expression often." Severus agreed._

"_Lana," a soft voice called from across the room. The duo looked up to see Remus walking into the Great Hall. Before Severus had a chance to show his absolute dislike for the man and his wanting to interrupt their conversation, Remus had given him a timid smile and nodded his head. He then held up an envelope and indicated towards it - as if this gesture should mean something to him._

"_Oh!" Lana said excitedly and swung her legs back around the bench. She stood up and met Remus halfway. She grabbed the envelope and took out the letter inside. After reading for several seconds she began to jump up and down with joy. During one bound she managed to wrap her arms around Remus neck - and thankfully he caught her. She hugged him tightly. Remus let her down and after he kissed the top of her head, Lana intertwined her arm in his led him back to the Slytherin table where Severus was sitting._

"_Sorry Severus," Lana explained, "I told Remus to tell me when his mom wrote to him with an answer about me coming to stay with them for the winter holiday."_

"_I am guessing it was a positive response?" Severus said dryly._

_Remus chuckled softly - and to Severus' surprise genuinely - at his little joke._

"_As if there was any doubt," Remus said, directing his answer to Severus with kind eyes, "my mother is so in love with this little Poppet that she wouldn't deny her anything."_

_Lana smiled and leaned into Remus as he put his arm around her. Severus couldn't help but warm towards the weary looking young man before him. _

"_Well, well well," Bella said coming towards the trio with Narcissa in her wake, "forget what table you sit at Lupin?"_

_Remus smiled softly at Bella and again surprised Severus with the amount of kindness his words spoke._

"_Good evening Bella," Remus said, "we were just updating Severus here about some news that came by post this afternoon."_

"_Oh were you now," Bella said in her familiar discourteous tone, "and what news is that?"_

"_Miss Lovegood here will be joining my family for the winter holidays," Remus answered with a grin as he affectionately tightened his grip around Lana's shoulders._

"_Lovegood?" Bella asked Lana, "Is THAT what your family name is?"_

"_Yes," Lana said brightly._

"_You're not by any chance related to that Editor Lovegood - the one who owns the Quibbler, are you?" Bella asked._

_  
"Yes, I am," Lana said unashamed, "he's my father."_

_Twitters of laughter came from Narcissa and Bella. Bella managed to compose herself to continue the conversation._

"_Isn't he the one who writes all those extra little stories about Snorkaks and the like? Does he really believe that creatures like that exist?"_

_Narcissa again started to giggle._

"_Why is it so hard to believe that something like a Snorkak exists?" Lana asked giving Bella her spacey stare._

_Bella stopped laughing and cleared her throat._

"_Because no one has ever seen one, that's why," Bella said rudely._

"_No, just NOT THAT MANY people have seen them," Lana said matter of factly, "just like not that many people could see Thestrals - but there are some of us who can."_

"_Are you saying that Snorkaks are like Thestrals - only people who have seen death can see them?" Bella asked._

"_No, I'm not saying that at all," Lana said, "I don't begin to make any judgments on a species of something that I know so little about. What I am saying is that YOU shouldn't make any judgments on a species of something you know so little about."_

_Severus snorted into his pumpkin juice and Remus tightened his arm even more around Lana._

"_I think we should be leaving," Remus said as he started to pull Lana away._

"_You disrespectful little wretch," Bella said with a scowl as she took several steps towards her, "how dare you make such accusations!"_

"_It's not so much of an accusation as it is an observation," Lana said._

"_Lana," Remus whispered to her, "that's enough."_

_Remus and Lana started to walk away._

"_You had better run along you little Ravenclaw wench!" Bella yelled before sitting down in her customary seat at the table. "Stupid little troll of a girl. How dare she…"_

"_Let it go Bella," Severus said in a bored tone._

"_Oh no," Bella said angrily, "don't you date even think about talking to me you son of a bitch."_

_Severus was about to retaliate but stopped himself short - could it really be this easy to not have to converse with Bella over a meal? Instead of answering he just shrugged and continued eating. It wasn't until the meal was half over that he realized Tristessa hadn't come to dinner._


	9. Chapter 9: The Lovers in the Locket

-1**Chapter 9: The Lovers in the Locket**

_The rest of the week passed with little disruption. Severus found himself spending more time avoiding Tristessa, however, then he did studying. The days that followed his little outburst in the hallway were a series of dances involving Tristessa approaching him and Severus claiming he needed to be somewhere else. _

_Friday morning brought the surprise of a letter adorned with the Malfoy family crest. Severus opened the envelope and read the card inside. An invitation to the yearly Halloween Ball at Malfoy Manor. Looking around Severus noticed a few other Slytherins received the same letter. He also noticed that at the bottom of the invitation the words "Costume Mandatory" were printed. _

_Severus sighed as he put the letter back into its envelope and put the envelope into his pocket. Thankfully this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend - it would give him the perfect opportunity to find a costume._

_Severus' family was not wealthy - it hadn't been for years. His father, though blessed with a good name, was not blessed with any sort of sense of money. This condemned Severus and his mother to a life of near-poverty. Severus learned at an early age that his mind could help him make money. He tutored some students for a small fee, did essays and homework assignments for a larger fee, and for a rather hefty fee he has been known to help brew certain potions to help one in life… and in love._

_Severus didn't particularly care about the moral implications of his actions. All he knew was that his abilities helped keep his pockets full of Galleons - money that he needed - especially now. _

_Saturday morning came and Severus made sure he was one of the last students to arrive in the courtyard that morning. Normally he would go into town with Tristessa and Bella, but after the fight he and Tess had he didn't really want to face her. Not yet. Deep down he knew he should stop his childish behavior of avoiding her. It wasn't her fault that Simon was teaching her privately. He really did owe her an explanation as to why he reacted the way he did - an explanation, and an apology._

_He decided then that when in Hogsmeade he was going to pick up something for her. Some small token of his affection to aid in his groveling. He just hoped he could find the perfect gift._

_He watched from the doorway of Hogwarts as Tristessa, Bella, Narcissa and a few other Slytherin girls made their way up the path. Severus covertly shielded himself behind a rather loud group of Gryffindors and joined the procession._

_Severus had never realized how difficult shopping was until today. He must have visited a dozen different stores - none of which carried what he thought appropriate to give to Tristessa. He thought flowers to traditional, candy to hokey. The Jewelry store had possibility but nothing in it seemed to suit his needs._

_His wanderings finally found him in front of "Second Hand Rose", a small second hand thrift store that was a favorite among certain muggle borns who called themselves "Punks". Severus walked in and milled about, poking and prodding at the apparent Muggle clothing that seemed to be in decent condition - all though apparently used. _

_He made his way to the back of the store to where a large glass case stood along, covered with hats and small statuettes of what looked like wide-eyed, weeping children - each one doing something different. A large sign that said "Precious Moment Figurines: Half Price" sat next to them. _

_Severus moved on of the hats to the side and peered into the case. There was some more figurines, a few boxes - nothing to spectacular. But a small cherry-wood box sitting on top of the case caught his interest. He reached over and opened it, glancing inside to find the box empty. He closed the box again and lifted it, turning it over to inspect it fully. He heard a soft "Clunk" as he turned it on its side. Puzzled, he turned it over again and heard the same "Clunk". He shook it gently and heard, whatever it was inside, move back and forth. Opening the box again he was even more confused. Just as before, the box was empty. With the lid still opened he shook the box again, still hearing something inside shift. He reached inside and poked the bottom of the box and found that the wood shifted slightly. He pressed down on the bottom left corner and the wooden slat serving as the bottom popped up, revealing a small space between it and the real bottom of the box. Inside the space was a long, tarnished silver chain and a silver cameo locket. He picked up the necklace and ran his finger over the ivory face adorning the front. He clicked open the locket and found two pictures inside - one of a cherub-faced red-headed woman and one of a fair-haired man with pointed features. He watched as tears spring to both of their eyes and they cried out to each other with joy. It was apparent that this locket had not been open in some time and that the two photos had not seen each other in the darkness._

_Severus found himself speechless. He made to close the locket but stopped half-way - he didn't want to put them into darkness again. Reaching into his pocket he produced his wand. A simple variation of the Lumos spell and a small, glowing light appeared. Severus brought the locket to the light and, has he closed the locket, trapped the orb inside. _

"_See anything you fancy?" an old, withered woman in a long white robe asked as she approached Severus._

"_Um," Severus said, "I would like to buy this locket,"_

_The woman nodded and took the locket from Severus. She smiled as she dangled it in front of her._

"_Is this for someone you love?" the woman asked with a wispy grin._

_Severus had no intention of lying to the woman - but for whatever reason his mouth opened and he could not stop the words from flowing._

"_Yes, my girlfriend."_

_Almost immediately he chastised himself. His girlfriend? Hardly._

"_Oh that is so sweet," The old woman said, "I have always been an admirer of young love. This is in need of some cleaning, though,"_

_Severus just nodded as the words swept over him. Why had he said that? What had made him think to lie to this woman? The same thoughts were flowing through Severus' mind as he left the store with the locket tucked away in his pocket. Now all he had to do was find Tristessa…_

"_Well, well, well," an aristocratic voice said, "as I live and breathe - it's Severus Snape!"_

_Severus smiled as Lucius Malfoy approached him with two house elves in tow. Each elf carried a large parcel of what seemed to be Lucius' recent purchases. The elves strained under the weight but Lucius seemed to pay them no mind._

"_Lucius," Severus said shaking his hand heartily, "it's been too long."_

"_Too long indeed!" Lucius said, "Here I thought I was going to have to wait until Halloween to see you."_

"_Things have been," Severus searched for the words, "hectic lately. I'm afraid I haven't gotten away as much as I would have liked."_

"_That brother of yours keeping your leash short, is he?" Lucius chuckled, "No matter - no matter. So where are you headed?"_

"_I…er…" Severus stumbled, not wanting to reveal too much to Lucius about his recent fight with Tristessa. As much as Severus hated to admit it, he knew his brother was right when he had once called Lucius "A manipulative man". He was sure that Lucius would find some way to try and help reconcile he and Tristessa - and then asked for some seemingly small favor in return._

"_Lucius!" a feminine voice came from across the road._

_Severus sighed and silently thanked Narcissa who was slowly making her way towards them._

"_Narcissa my love!" Lucius said merrily with open arms, "what a radiant sight!"_

_Narcissa sped up slightly and met Lucius where he was standing. The two fair-haired aristocrats embraced each other warmly, though Narcissa's hug seemed more heartfelt. Severus swallowed hard as he watched Bella strut slowly towards them - Tristessa following close behind._

"_And if it isn't the raven-haired beauties of Slytherin," Lucius said greeting them both with a kiss on the hand._

"_Please Lucius," Bella said coyly, "surely you must mean of Hogwarts - there isn't another in any house that compares to my - our, beauty."_

"_But of course Mademoiselle," Lucius said "pardonnez-moi mon amour," and he placed another kiss on Bella's hand._

"_So what were you boys chatting about over here, all by yourselves?" Narcissa asked, "You weren't asking Severus for advice on my birthday present, now were you?"_

_Lucius chuckled, "Ah mon lapin, I fear nothing of such interest. Besides, I have all ready purchased and had the house elves wrap your present. Shall we do lunch? My treat?"_

_Lucius bowed and extended his arm, indicating the ladies should lead the way. Bella and Narcissa giggled and walked on ahead, Tristessa following them and carefully not meeting Severus' eye._

"_You have no idea when her birthday is, do you?" Severus asked in a low voice._

"_Not a damn clue. Be a sport and tell me?" Lucius said smiling._

"_October 30th," Severus said, "And she favors rubies to diamonds."_

"_Ah Severus my boy, what would I do without you?"_

_Lunch was delicious and filled with laughter. Severus made sure he was seated as far away from Tristessa as possible, which wasn't a problem since Lucius seemed to make an effort to sit next to her. As Severus conversed with Narcissa, who was asking him questions about the gift Lucius got her (She was sure he had told Severus), Severus noticed that Lucius had leaned down to whisper into Tristessa's ear on more than one occasion. What concerned him more than this seemingly intimate contact was that one, no one else seemed to notice, and two, after every whisper Tristessa simply nodded her head and looked increasingly uncomfortable - if not upset._

_When the time came to settle the bill Lucius threw a few galleons onto the table and escorted Narcissa and Bella out of the front door. Severus stayed behind as Tristessa slowly fastened her coat._

"_Is everything all right?" Severus asked stepping towards her._

"_Oh, now you're talking to me?" Tristessa asked looking up._

"_Look," Severus said, "I'm sorry - I really am. I didn't mean for this to go on as long as it has."_

"_But that's what I don't understand, Severus," Tristessa said, "what has gone on this long? Why have you been so angry? What is it I have done?"_

_Severus sighed and looked into the sapphire blue orbs that were her eyes. He owed her the truth and he knew it._

"_I was jealous," Severus admitted._

"_You were jealous?" Tristessa repeated, "Of what?"_

"_Of you and Simon. He refused for many year to tutor me outside of classes on the Dark Arts - when I found out that he was helping you it… it stung a bit."_

_Tristessa's face softened._

"_All I have in this world is Simon - and you. The thought that the two of you were off doing something together… without me…"_

_Tristessa stopped him by placing two fingers on his lips. She smiled softly and took a step toward him. Severus reached up slowly and took Tristessa's hand from his lips, but not before placing a firm kiss on them. He lowered both of there hands and took a step closer to her. _

"_Are you two coming or what?" Bella's shrill voice came from the doorway. _

_Tristessa took a step back and let go of his hand. _

"_Coming!" She yelled, and giving Severus one last unreadable look, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the doorway and out of the restaurant. _


	10. Chapter 10: The Lost Owl

-1**Chapter 10: The Lost Owl**

_Early Tuesday morning Severus was awake - as usual - and anxious as ever. He had realized last night just after dinner that it had been several days since he had talked to Lana. Actually - it had been several days since he'd seen Lana. He hurried with his morning tasks, eager to catch the young girl before breakfast in hopes he could convince her to meet him not only after classes this afternoon, but during lunch as well. After his reconciliation with Tristessa he found that his mind was much more active on topics he would rather be thinking about and he was sure he had a bit of a break through on his molecular transfiguration theory. Normally he would have started the research on his own but he knew that helping him would make Lana happy - and the girl needed some happiness in her life._

_It amazed him at how caring he was for the girl. He rationalized that he saw a little of himself in her - a bright mind, a bit obscure at times, and had suffered so much loss at such a young age. He had watched his mother die slowly as the illness crept its way through her body but he could not imagine watching his best friend be ripped to shreds by a wolf on a full moon._

_"Oy, watch it!" Evan said as Severus bumped into him on his way through the common room, "What's with you lately Snape?"_

_Severus mumbled an apology and made his way down to the great hall. As he opened the wide doors he glanced around the room quickly. Only one occupant was at the Gryffindor table - Remus Lupin. Severus started towards his own table but thought twice - Lupin seemed like a reasonable fellow. Maybe he could have him give Lana a message for him - he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to talk to the girl once the other Gryffindors arrived._

_"Lupin," Severus said when he was just behind the young man._

_Remus looked up from his book and smiled softly at his guest._

_"Severus," he said warmly, "and what to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_Severus searched that comment for any source of sarcasm but only found a sense of friendly banter. He allowed himself a small grin._

_"I was wondering if you could get a message to Miss Lovegood for me," Severus said._

_"Oh," Remus said frowning a bit, "She didn't leave you her home address?"_

_"Her home address?" Severus asked, "No, of course not. Why would she…" he stopped halfway through his sentence. Had Lana gone home and not said anything? Is that why he hadn't seen her all weekend?_

_Remus took out a small piece of parchment and started to scribble out Lana's address._

_"Her Grandmother passed away Saturday afternoon," Remus said as he wrote, "she had to get home to her father. I feel terrible that I wasn't here when she got the news," Remus frowned as he handed Severus the parchment, "I really don't know how much more loss that little girl can take. She and her grandmother were very close."_

_Severus swallowed hard and nodded, accepting the paper._

_"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you," Remus said with a small smile, "I have it on good authority that she's rather fond of you."_

_Severus grinned again._

_"The girl does have impeccable taste," Severus said._

_Remus chuckled at that._

_"You had better make your way back to your table - before James and Sirius get here. I'd like to have a quiet morning," Remus said with a smile._

_"As would I," Severus said, and with a small nod headed back to his own table._

_Several moments later found the hall packed with students, and Severus' table was no exception. It seemed that Tristessa wasn't the only one who forgave him over the weekend because Bella was back to her normal, boisterous self and was still giving him advice on how to take down Sirius and James._

_"Did anyone find themselves a costume yet for the Malfoy ball?" Tristessa asked._

_"I have this lovely dress my mum wore to a cotillion a few years back," Narcissa said, "Beautiful lace and ravishing red velvet. I was thinking of going as Anne Boleyn,"_

_"Does that mean we get to chop your head off like Sir Nicholas?" Evan asked making a slicing motion across his throat. A few students giggled and Narcissa squinted her eyes at him in mock anger._

_"Oh very funny, Evan," Bella said._

_"And let me guess," Evan continued, "You, Miss Black - are going as some sort of lady of the night?"_

_The men giggled at Evan's prostitute reference and surprisingly, so did Bella. Though she was proud of her promiscuous reputation, she did not like being referred to as a hooker._

_"As a matter of fact, you're right!" Bella said, "Or as close to right as you, being a Rosier, can be,"_

_Several students "ooohed" at the sudden family tree insult. The Rosiers, though pure blood, were only barely so. Too often there were rumors of outside "finagling" between Rosier women and their servants throughout history. So many, in fact, that it was believed that the entire Rosier bloodline was sullied with the blood of commoners and muggleborns. Of course it had never been proven - but it was assumed._

_"I am going as a Vampiress," Bella said and she took a bite of her breakfast._

_"And you, Tess," Severus said joining the conversation, "What costume do you have picked out?"_

_"Juliet, from Romeo and Juliet," she said with a smile._

_"That Muggle poetry book?" Narcissa said with a sniff, "Really, Tess, how common."_

_"I'll have you know that William Shakespeare was a great writer!" Tristessa defended, "And just because he is muggle born doesn't mean we should discount his works as 'common',"_

_"Here she goes again," Evan said rolling his eyes._

_"What?" Tristessa asked, offended._

_"Nothing love," Bella said, "It's just that whenever someone insults anything even remotely muggle you go all defensive on us. Just give it a rest all ready. Just because there are a few intelligent muggles out there doesn't mean squat. I mean, come on - there are parrots who can talk but we don't give them a seat in the ministry, do we?"_

_"I don't know," Evan said, "Our latest Minister of Magic has a vocabulary as limited as a birds…"_

_There was more giggling and Tristessa began spearing her eggs with her fork with a sour expression on her face._

_"I'm sorry if I feel it necessary to remind some of you that just because we are of a pure bloodline doesn't make us any better than anyone else."_

_"Now THAT is blasphemy!" Evan said._

_"Yeah, you better be careful Tess," Bella said cheekily, "Wouldn't want Lucius hearing that kind of talk."_

_Tristessa lowered her head an mumbled into her plate._

_"Might do him some good, ruddy old…" and her sentence trailed off._

_A load screeching sound announced the arrival of the morning post. Severus was not surprised that an owl did not have a delivery for him - but he was a bit disappointed. He had almost hoped that Lana would write to him - at least to tell him that she would not meet him after classes. It seemed only right. But then he rationalized that the girl had enough on her mind without having to worry about him._

_"Ahem," a throat cleared softly behind Severus._

_"And what the hell do YOU want?" Bella asked rudely._

_Severus turned around to see Remus Lupin standing behind him. The brown haired man looked a bit nervous at having to be at the Slytherin table but still managed to keep a small smile._

_"I believe this is for you," Remus said handing a small envelope to Severus, "seems the owl was a bit confused,"_

_Severus took the envelope and saw the small and precise, yet slightly loopy handwriting on its front._

**_Severus Snape_**

_Severus looked up at Remus and smiled softly. The warmth in Remus' eyes grew slightly as if he were silently trying to reassure Severus that he was not forgotten about._

_"Okay Lupin - thanks for playing postman," Bella said, "Buh-bye now."_

_The table giggled and Remus walked away, but not after giving the table one more modest, yet full hearted smile._

_"Who's it from?" Tristessa asked leaning over Severus as he sat back down._

_"Er," Severus said pocketing the envelope, "probably my father."_

_"Strange that an owl would mess up like that," Narcissa said, "stupid creatures."_

_Severus nodded and finished his breakfast, barely noticing the scrutiny of Tristessa's stare._


	11. Chapter 11: You Wouldn't Understand

-1**Chapter 11: You Wouldn't Understand**

_It wasn't until his DADA class that Severus was able to read his letter. Simon was well known for being late on Tuesdays (why, no one was sure) and that gave the students ample time to waste._

_He opened the letter carefully and pulled out the small parchment. He unfolded it and saw more of the loopy yet at the same time almost printed handwriting that was on the envelope._

_Severus,_

_I am so sorry that I wasn't able to let you know before today. I'm sure you've all ready heard that my grandmother has died and that I will not be back to Hogwarts until late tomorrow. I know that today would have been our second study meeting and I hope you don't think I am intentionally missing it. I promise to make it up to you. And I hope you aren't too mad that I had to send your letter with Remus' - we only have one owl and I wanted to write both of you so you'd know I was okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry again._

_Yours,_

_Lana_

_It was short and concise, but Severus had expected no less from the girl. He tucked the letter back into its envelope and back into his robe pocket. A few moments later Simon came in, surprisingly a bit out of breath._

"_Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen," he said walking swiftly towards the front of the room, "hit a bit of traffic."_

_A few giggles later and the lessons began._

"_So what was that envelope Remus handed to you?" Tristessa asked as Severus packed up the rest of his books after class._

"_What?" Severus asked, "Oh, nothing. Just a letter."_

"_Who from?" Tristessa asked._

"_No one of any importance," Severus said dismissively._

""_Who's not of any importance?" Simon asked coming over to the two students._

_Tristessa smiled at him._

"_Severus seems to have acquired a secret admirer," Bella said as she sauntered up to the trio, "He received a letter this morning and won't tell anyone who it's from,"_

"_You act as though you have all been asking me about the letter all morning," Severus asked, "and I am refusing to answer you. So far Tess is the first one to ask about it,"_

"_All right then," Bella said mischievously, "who's it from, Sev?"_

_Severus smiled._

"_That's none of your concern," he said smugly._

"_All right," Simon said, "enough of this. Ladies, I wonder if you would give my brother and I a moment alone."_

_Bella smiled sweetly and continued out the door. Tristessa looked at both the dark eyed men before sighing._

"_I'll see you at lunch then," she said to Severus as she walked out the door._

_Severus nodded and finished putting his books back into his satchel. Simon stood before him holding back a grin that threatened to reach from ear to ear._

"_So you have a secret admirer?" Simon finally asked._

_Severus sighed loudly, "Not you to, Simon,"_

_Simon chuckled._

"_Then who was the letter from?" Simon asked, "A girl?"_

"_Yes, if you must know, it was from a girl. But it's nothing even remotely close to what you are thinking."_

"_What's her name?" Simon asked leaning back against one of the long desks._

"_Lana Lovegood," Severus said doing the same._

"_Lana Lovegood?" Simon asked, "The first year? A bit young for you, isn't she Severus?"_

"_It's nothing like that," Severus defended, "She's just… a friend. We study together. She has a great mind, that one."_

"_Explains why she's a Ravenclaw," Simon said thoughtfully._

_Both men were silent for a moment. Severus swallowed the small lump that was forming in is throat and took a deep breath._

"_Simon, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course."_

_Severus slowly let the breath he had been holding out._

"_Why are you tutoring Tristessa in the Dark Arts?"_

_Simon sighed heavily and brought his fingers up to the bridge of his nose._

"_So she told you," Simon said with his eyes closed, still pinching the bridge._

"_Yes, she told me," Severus said a bit angrily, "quite by accident, if you must know, but she told me just the same. Why are you doing it, Simon? Why are you tutoring her in the Dark Arts and not me?"_

"_All right Severus," Simon said, "lets get one thing perfectly clear. I am not tutoring her in the Dark Arts. I am tutoring her in the Defense of the Dark Arts. There is a big difference."_

"_But why?" Severus asked, "I've asked you hundreds of times to take an extra hour to review work with me but you never have the time."_

"_That's different Severus," Simon said, "you ask me to teach you the dark spells - not how to ward against them."_

"_That's not the point right now," Severus said, "the point is you never have the time. Why is it you suddenly have the time for Tristessa? Is she doing that poorly in class?"_

"_No," Simon said softly._

"_Is she planning on going into an auror program or something?" _

"_No," Simon said a bit more annoyed._

"_Is this some kind of cover?" Severus said in a near yell, "Are you really just fucking her?"_

"_That's ENOUGH!" Simon yelled standing upright._

_Severus gulped. He hadn't intended for the argument to progress this far. He hadn't meant to say the last sentence. It had slipped out in anger - and now it seemed he would suffer the consequences._

"_There are things in this world bigger than you, Severus," Simon said in a low yet angry voice, "bigger than your wants. You want to know why I am tutoring Tristessa? I am GLAD you don't know why I have to spend extra time with her. If you understood even for a moment what that girl is going through…" Simon bit off the end of his sentence. His voice had slowly reached a loud crescendo and he had caught himself, it seemed, before he revealed too much._

_Simon had again closed his eyes and leaned back onto the desk. Severus stared at him in disbelief. His brother so rarely raised his voice to him._

"_Is someone hurting her?" Severus asked in a careful voice._

_Simon shook his head no._

"_Is someone going to hurt her?"_

_Again, Simon shook his head no._

"_Then what other reason could there be?" Severus asked impatiently._

"_You wouldn't understand," Simon said softly, "not right now."_

"_You have got to be joking," Severus said, his voice raising in anger. He wouldn't understand? What was he, some sort of child?_

"_Severus please," Simon said, "I don't want you involved in this. Just leave it alone."_

"_Leave what alone, exactly?" Severus asked._

"_Enough Severus," Simon said abruptly._

_Severus nodded slowly and frowned. He knew his brother would tell him no more._

"_Fine," Severus said grabbing his bag, "If you won't tell me, I'll just ask Tess," and he stormed out of the classroom before Simon could stop him._


	12. Chapter 12: Confronting Tristessa

-1**Chapter 12: Confronting Tristessa**

_Tristessa was reading quietly with a few other students in the Slytherin common room when Severus stormed in. After leaving Simon that afternoon Severus had wandered the dungeon hallways in hopes it would clear his mind. He loved the dungeons, especially when there were no other students in them. It allowed him time to search for new secret passages. But even his favorite pass time didn't help to calm him. Slamming the portrait hole closed behind him, Severus threw his bag onto one of the tables nearest him causing a loud "Thud". Every eye in the room was on him and he surveyed everyone with contempt._

"_Everyone out," Severus said in a rather evil tone, "NOW!"_

_Without hesitation all of the students, save for Tristessa scattered out of the common room and to their respective dorms. Tristessa, placing her book next to her on the couch, stood and approached Severus._

"_Severus, what…" she began._

"_What is going on between you and Simon?" Severus asked angrily, "Why is he tutoring you in Defense of the Dark Arts? What do you need extra protection for?"_

_Tristessa approached him and put her hands on his chest, shushing him softly._

"_Shhhh, Severus please," she begged, "no one is supposed to know. If Lucius finds out…"_

"_And that's another thing," Severus said angrily, "why the hell are you suddenly so acquiescent around Lucius? Why do you do everything he tells you? Why are you so on edge around him?"_

"_Severus please," Tristessa said, "I am begging you - keep your voice down,"_

_Severus gripped Tristessa's shoulders tightly and held her in place with more force than he probably should have._

"_Then you had better start answering my questions," Severus said in a deep growl._

"_Severus let go - you're hurting me," Tristessa whispered as she resisted his hold on her._

_It was those words, "You're hurting me," that brought Severus out of his anger. How often had he heard his mother scream those words to his father during one of his many anger-filled beatings. Severus let Tristessa go and took a step back, away from her. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed it hard, inhaling deeply. He slowly let out his breath in a hopes it would calm him further. Taking his hand away from his face he stared at Tristessa who at this point was near tears. He could see the fear in her eyes - Severus had never spoken to her like this. Had never grabbed her in anger. He reached out to her and placed his hand behind her head._

"_I'm sorry," he said softly tightening and loosening his fingers in her hair, "I'm so sorry,"_

_And with that he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and pressed her head to his chest. He sighed with relief as she did not fight him and held him tightly around his waist. She sobbed quietly as Severus stroked her hair and laid gentle kisses on top of her head. They passed several minutes like this._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" Bella asked coming through the portrait hold with Narcissa in tow._

_Tristessa looked up and dried her eyes._

"_Nothing Bella," Tristessa said, "just give us a moment."_

"_Nothing?" Bella asked, "You're crying your eyes out and nothing is going on?"_

"_Bella please," Tristessa said, "not now. Nothing is wrong. Just go."_

"_How can you say nothing is wrong when…"_

"_Bella," Severus said with his back still towards her and Tristessa still in his arms, "I suggest you leave," he turned to look her dead in the eyes with a look that screamed hatred. Bella gulped once, surprised at the fury she saw in the eyes of her Slytherin brother, "Now," he finished darkly._

_Narcissa shook Bella's sleeve._

"_We…we should be getting to dinner anyway…" Narcissa said._

_Bella stared angrily at Severus for a moment before she followed Narcissa back through thru portrait hole. Tristessa looked up into Severus' eyes and his look immediately softened. Tristessa always did have that affect on him._

"_Let's go to the North Tower," she said in a low whisper, "there are less ears there."_

_Severus nodded and let Tristessa take his hand and lead him out of the common room. They walked in silence, the only sound in the hallways was the soft click of Tristessa's heels. After climbing the winding stairs that lead to the top of the tall North Tower they stopped, and only then did Tristessa let go of Severus' hand._

"_Now can you tell me what is going on?" Severus asked impatiently._

_Tristessa smiled weakly at Severus and took a deep breath._

"_I wish I could lie to you," Tristessa said in a voice that was trying to be light, "it'd be a lot easier - and you'd probably believe the lie - any lie - over what I am about to tell you."_

_Severus walked over to Tristessa and held her hands in his._

"_You have never given me a reason not to believe you, Tess," he said softly, "try me,"_


	13. Chapter 13: Enlightenment

**Chapter 13: Enlightenment**

_Tristessa walked away from Severus and leaned on the short wall that overlooked the northern part of the campus. A view of the forbidden forest could be seen from this tower and the setting sun cast a shadow of Hogwarts castle right next to the darkened woods. Tristessa sighed._

_"You've met my father," Tristessa said._

_Severus nodded knowing that Tess was saying it as a statement, not a question, and therefore did not need an answer. The first time Severus had met Tristessa's father was over the summer after their first year at Hogwarts. She had run up to him in Diagon Alley and greeted Severus with a great big hug - it had been weeks since they had seen each other after all - and Severus could see the fury in Mr. Herone's eyes. The Herone's were pureblood, so pure in fact they could trace their lineage back to the days of Merlin. Being pureblood he was therefore well aware of others non-pure, or dirty blooded backgrounds. Severus was, in fact, half muggle on his fathers side. That immediately made him a lesser wizard in the eyes of the purebloods._

_"He has never been fond of muggles," Tristessa continued, "my entire life I don't think he allowed a single bit of muggle anything in our home - no books, music, nothing. I never really did understand his contempt. If we, being purebloods, are so much better than Muggles than why do we hate them? Shouldn't we pity them if we were following his reasoning? Shouldn't it be my father, and other wizards like him, that are the hated ones? Should Muggles hate us for being better? Who ever heard of hating someone because they were   
"Less worthy of life" than you?" Tristessa laughed hollowly to herself, "Less worthy of life. That's what my father says about them - or at least he has recently. He says it all the time now, actually. Ever since he and Armand Malfoy went to that meeting,"_

_Armand Malfoy was Lucius Malfoy's father - and the relation was undeniable. The same white-blond hair, pale blue eyes, aristocratic features and demeanor. Severus was willing to be that were Lucius Malfoy to have a child it would have the same coloring - the same Malfoy appearance._

_"What meeting?" Severus asked stoically._

_"I…I'm not really sure," Tristessa said, "they haven't told me much. From what I can gather there's this man… Lord something or other… he's looking to purify the bloodlines again. He wants to take the Muggle Separatist movement further than it's been. He wants to put the purification plans into action instead of just talking about them all the time."_

_"The Ministry would never allow it," Severus said stepping towards her and leaning his arms onto the wall next to her, "The population of the wizarding world is mostly made up of Muggle-borns, or at least half-bloods. No one is pure blood anymore."_

_"I don't think they are going to follow the Ministry - I think they are looking to do something more - much more."_

_"What does any of this have to do with you needing extra lessons?" Severus asked, "There have been Muggle Separatist groups around for centuries. What difference does this one make?"_

_"Like I said I don't know," Tristessa said looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, "I don't know what difference this group is going to make. And the reason I am taking extra lessons is because of my father."_

_"Has he hurt you?" Severus asked._

_"No, no, no," Tristessa said, "nothing like that. He came home from one of his meetings and told me he wanted me to start working on my defense skills more. I said I would look for a tutor but he suggested I ask Simon…Professor Snape, first. He said that the man knew his fair share of counter-curses and that if I were going to learn, I might as well learn from the best."_

_"So what does any of this have to do with Lucius?" Severus asked._

_"Why would any of this have to do with Lucius?" Tristessa asked innocently._

_"Come on Tess," Severus said, "I'm not blind. I see the way you act around him. I see him whispering in your ear all the time. You look positively terrified whenever he leans into you. What does he say to you?"_

_Tristessa blushed slightly._

_"He… asks me to… to do things," Tristessa said and looked away from Severus._

_"What does he ask you to do?" Severus asked in a softer yet stern tone._

_"Things that Narcissa won't," Tristessa said, and she lowered her head._

_Narcissa and Lucius were betrothed since the young woman's birth. Born exactly 9 months after Bella, it was strange that the child was born not with her mothers black hair and eyes like Bella, or with her fathers deep red hair like her eldest sister Andromeda. No, Narcissa was blond and her features delicate. However, the youngest daughter of Katarina and Galatus Black was loved just the same, even if their were rumors that her father might be someone of a different bloodline._

_As soon as Armand laid eyes on the young blond baby it was decided that she would wed his only son and continue the Malfoy family's tradition of being fair-haired - when she was of age, of course. Until then Katarina and Galatus were guaranteed of their daughters purity remaining intact._

_Narcissa was immediately favored by her family for her well-planned future marriage. The only task now was to marry off the older sisters before Narcissa could wed - an old pure-blood tradition that a younger sibling could not marry unless the older sibling was spoken for._

_"What does he ask you to do? Sexual things?" Severus asked, this time wanting a more direct answer._

_A single tear rolled down Tristessa's cheek._

_"No," Tristessa said, "No nothing like that."_

_"Then what?" Severus asked, now confused. He knew Lucius was a ladies man and had his fair share of women to keep him occupied until Narcissa would willingly give herself to him on their wedding night. It was plausible that he would ask Tristessa to join him in bed. He was willing to bet that was what Lucius was asking her._

_Tristessa looked up at him with her water-filled eyes sparkling in the now almost-set sun. She seemed to both smile and frown at the same time._

_"That's the part of the story you wouldn't believe," she said._

_Severus opened his mouth to press her further but was interrupted before he could utter a single syllable._

_"Tristessa," Rodolphus Lestrange said coming in from the doorway leading got the stairwell._

_Rodolphus was a 7th year Slytherin and just as tall as Severus was. The handsome and charismatic Beater and Head Boy wasn't someone Severus would exactly call friend but he did feel a certain comradory with the young man._

_"Bella said I would find you up here," he said walking towards them._

_"And what were you looking for her for?" Severus asked suspiciously._

_"Isn't a man allowed to wonder where his cousin is?" Rodolphus asked with a grin, "Narcissa and Bella said the last time they saw her she was in tears. I wanted to make sure she was all right."_

_Rodolphus' mother and Tristessa's mother were sisters, and though their mothers were once very close, since their marriages their bond had faded. Tristessa and Rodolphus carried on that legacy of indifference. Rodolphus did always seem to keep a watchful eye out for his young cousin though, as was apparent when Tristessa had been bullied her first year by Antonin Dolohov, another young man in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Antonin had always had a bit of a sadistic streak and found it entertaining to torture smaller animals and, to some extent, smaller students. His favorite pass time, however, seemed to be torturing the Prewet family, a rather poor yet friendly brood consisting of two brothers, Gideon and Fabian, and a sister - Molly. Molly had since graduated and married having become pregnant in her sixth year by a one Arthur Weasely, but the two brothers remained. Tristessa had defended the two students after Antonin was using a scourgify curse on them. If Rodolphus had not intervened and explained his lineage to the young girl, Tristessa would have been just another target for Antonin._

_"I suspect everything is all right?" Rodolphus asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Tristessa nodded._

_"Wonderful," Rodolphus said, "then I think I will steal Miss Herone from you for a while, Severus. I'd like to update her on some… family business."_

_Rodolphus grabbed Tristessa's arm gently and looped it around his own and led her towards the stairwell. Tristessa looked back at Severus as she and her cousin walked away and gave him a small frown. Once Severus was alone standing on the tower, he sighed loudly. He was hoping to get some enlightenment as to what has been going on lately - but he was only more confused._


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Author,_

I know there is a good chance that you are not longer writing fan fictions on Harry Potter since the last update was in 2005 and you are probably busy in either high school or college, but I wanted to tell you that your story was awesome and your storyline is much more interesting than Rowling's since there are much more chapter developments . So, if you have at chapters that you didn't put up, please do so! Thanks. I will understand if you are too busy and can't respond or put up the story.

This letter was reason enough for me to take up this abandoned plot-bunny-ridden story once more.

Chapter 14: A Chance Meeting

Friday, October 26th, 1973

It had been several weeks since that night with Tristessa on the North Tower. In that time Severus had seen very little of his friend. Whenever he tried to approach her after classes or in the common room she seemed to be instantly surrounded by either Bella or Narcissa or any of the other Slytherin girls. Truth be told it was becoming quite obvious – and annoying – that his peers seemed determined not to let him have any alone time with her.

Severus sat quietly in the library tapping his quill on a spare piece of parchment making a large black spot. He was reading over his latest potion theory but his mind was miles away from the task at hand. In less than a week was the Malfoy Halloween Ball and he was no closer to finding himself a suitable costume than he was a month ago when he received his invitation.

"Sorry I'm late," Lana said slightly breathless as she sat down at the table across from him, "I've been spending some time with Professor Bones and have been trying to get him to give me extra lab time to try out some of the advanced potions in our text."

"Any progress?" Severus asked, grateful for the distraction.

"Well," Lana said taking her books out of her leather bag, "a few weeks ago he was just saying no. Now he's practically sprinting across the great hall to get away from me. Not sure if that it progress but it's certainly a difference."

"And you are out of breath because…"

"Because I chased him down of course." Lana said plainly, "for an old man he is pretty quick though."

Severus chuckled to himself and turned his attention back to his studies. Within seconds Lana was doing the same and he glanced up from time to time to see the young girl scribbling feverishly in that precise, loopy handwriting of hers.

They passed the evening in relative silence, the calm only broken several times with questions from Lana that Severus eagerly answered. He hated to admit it but he was growing quite fond of the young girl. He took a certain level of fatherly pride whenever she looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers in understanding. It was nice to know that someone saw him the way that she did – or at least the way he imagined she did.

Saturday morning brought with it a rushed grooming and breakfast on Severus' part as he was determined to get to Hogsmeade as early as possible to find himself a costume. Just as he was finishing up the last of his pumpkin juice he saw Remus Lupin coming into the Great Hall.

A warm smile spread across Remus' tired looking face when they locked eyes. A nod later and Remus was seated at Gryffindor table pouring himself a large glass of water and sipping it slowly. The man looked positively ill.

Severus glanced at the large clock and noted that it was still before 8am, well before the "Marauders" usually arrived for breakfast. Wiping his mouth with his napkin and stepping away from his own table, Severus crossed over to the red-headed Lupin.

"Oh, good morning Severus," Remus said with a smile that did little to hid his obvious discomfort.

"Good morning," Severus replied.

"What brings you to Gryffindor country?" Remus asked.

"Are you ill?" Severus asked, seemingly tired of the niceties.

Remus smiled again.

"That obvious is it?" Remus asked as he took another sip of water.

"Not to be offensive," Severus said, "but you look like complete shite."

Remus chuckled softly.

"Well then," Remus said, "don't be shy, tell us what you really think."

"I was wondering if you needed something," Severus asked, "an anti-nausea potion perhaps? I keep a private store of remedies for my own use and would be more than willing to provide you with a bottle."

Remus' smile, if it were possible, warmed even more.

"That's very kind of you Severus," Remus said, "but I should be fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Perhaps a sleeping draught then?" Severus asked.

"No," Remus said, "thank you but I should be fine."

"Very well," Severus said, "but if you should need anything of the sort please don't hesitate to request it."

"That's very kind of you," Remus said, "Thank you. Very much. And I will."

Severus nodded and headed out of the large doors, out the main entrance and into the brisk morning air.

He walked at a steady pace towards Hogsmeade taking in the serene sites that only a morning in Scotland can bring. He made a mental note to start coming to Hogsmeade early like this more often – the sound of birds chirping and the wind rustling through the leaves was much more appealing than the usual chatter and less-than-witty-banter he was often forced to listened to.

With little under an hour before most of the shops opened for business Severus decided to busy himself by window-shopping at a few of the more expensive shops. He never dared to enter these particular clothing stores or jewelers less he deal with the constant gaze of disapproval from the shop keeps. The owners of these particular business prided themselves on catering to the purest of bloods and, since it was their business, they made sure to know who was – and who was not – pure.

Severus rarely let the thought of his less-than-pure blood bother him. It was his experience that even those who claimed to be purebloods can be traced back to a muggle great aunt or distant cousin.

Glancing across the street he noted the thrift store he had visited several weeks ago and purchased Tessa's locket (he had completely forgotten about the damn thing and now remembered it was sitting in the bottom of his chest) was opening for business.

Crossing the street and stepping inside the shop he was greeted with the soft tingling of a bell attached to the door as well as the scent of jasmine. The elderly woman who had sold him the locket grinned at him.

"Hello there my boy," the woman said cheerily, "and how is your young girlfriend? She liked the locket I hope?"

Severus was taken aback at the woman's ability to remember him. He was sure that the old witches mind would certainly be succumbing to boughts of forgetfulness but, apparently, she was as sharp as a tack.

"I'm well," Severus offered, "and the locket was just what I was looking for. Thank you."

She smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad," the old woman said, "and what is it that brings you here today? Searching for another gift?"

"No," Severus said, "I'm actually waiting for the tailors across the way to open."

"Looking for something formal?" she asked.

"No, a costume."

"Ooooh yes!" she said excitedly, "Halloween is just a short time away isn't it? Oh how time flies. What is it you're going as dear?"

"I'm," Severus paused, "well, to be honest madam, I'm not sure."

"Haven't decided yet?"

"No, not as of yet. I was hoping the tailor might have a suggestion."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" she clicked at him with an impish grin, "silly boy, don't you know tailors only know how to make what they're told? I doubt old Mr. Winferd would have anything to contribute to the subject of costumes. Why don't you let me help you with that."

She walked over to him and lead him to the back of the store where racks and racks of clothes were packed in the modest sized shop so tightly that one had to turn sideways just to fit between them.

An hour and less than a Galleon later Severus was proud to say he had a costume. After chatting with Mrs. Lettins, the shopkeeper, for nearly a quarter of an hour she started suggesting costume ideas she thought would suit his personality. His favorite suggestion, and the costume he now carried in his parcel, was that of Jack the Ripper which consisted simply of a black pair of pants, a black overcoat and a top hat – as well as a blood stained faux knife that Mrs. Lettins had in stock. Overall he was happy with his selection, it being as low-key as a costume could be, and was headed back to the school.

It was still early enough that most of the students would probably be just sitting down to breakfast but still, the shops opened and a few early morning shoppers were all ready busying themselves with purchases. Glancing once more into the prestigious jewelry store he was surprised to see Simon chatting with the young clerk. A pretty, redheaded girl with alabaster skin. He noted how she was blushing slightly and fidgeting with her hair a bit too much. He also noted how wide Simon's grin was as he spoke to the girl. So wide, in fact, it made Severus smile. How it amazed him that his brother could so easily talk to any woman who caught his gaze. When Severus was younger he would follow his brother into Diagon Alley and watched as Simon would pretend to be shopping at certain stores that had certain lovely young women working behind the counters.

Severus imagined that Simon must really like this redhead, though, because he was actually buying something. He watched as Simon paid for and pocketed the small box the woman handed him and exited the store. Severus quickened his pace to meet him.

"A bit early to be shopping isn't it Simon?" Severus asked.

Simon looked startled for a moment, almost like a deer caught in the bright gaze of a lumos spell, but quickly recovered and returned his mask of bravado to it's right place.

"Severus," Simon said, "what brings you to Hogsmeade?"

"Same as you," Severus said, "Some early morning shopping. Find anything in that store… worthwhile?"

Simon grinned.

"You could say that my boy," Simon said, "what do you say you and I grab some breakfast together?"

Having all ready eaten Severus was tempted to say no but the look of hopefulness in his brothers eyes changed his mind. It had been a while since the two of them had seen each other outside of Hogwarts and were able to be brothers, not teacher and student.

"On me of course," Simon said with a wink.

Severus nodded and followed him towards a local restaurant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: What he's been waiting for

Friday evening brought with it more attempts to talk to Tristessa and more blocks from Bella and Narcissa. Severus even tried to slip a note to Tristessa at dinner but when she palmed it in her hand she simply crumpled it up and dropped it underneath the table. Was she mad at him? Had his behavior the other night before they headed off to the North Tower angered her in some way?

"Tristessa," Severus said leaning into her as they sat side by side at the dinner table, "I need to talk to you."

"Whispering secrets?" Bella asked, "why not say they loud enough for the rest of us to hear?"

"Because Bella," Severus said, "then it wouldn't be a secret."

"Severus please," Tristessa said in a sad little whisper, "don't make a scene."

"A scene?" Severus asked, "well, my dear girl, maybe you can help me avoid 'making a scene' by telling me what is going on."

"Problem?" Rodolphus asked coming up behind Severus and Tess.

"For the love of Merlin," Severus said standing up and facing the other young man, "can't I say one word to her without having you or the promiscuous brigade harassing me?"

Tristessa stood up too placing a warning hand on both Severus and Rodolphus' chest.

"Please," Tristessa said, "Dumbledore is watching."

Everyone glanced up to the head table to see that Dumbledore was, indeed, watching them all quite intently. Rodolphus took a step back from Severus.

"Filthy mudblood sympathizer," he mumbled under his breath.

Severus' blood boiled.

"Rodolphus," Tess said softly, "I need a moment alone with Severus."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Tess," Rodolphus said, "you know how Lucius…"

"I can handle Lucius," Tess said, "please, it will only be a moment."

"What do you need his permission for?" Severus asked in a scathing tone.

"Severus please," Tess said closing her eyes in annoyance.

Rodolphus sighed, stepped back and gestured for the two of them to pass with a simple motion of his arm.

"One minute," Rodolphus said sternly.

"Fuck off," Severus said as Tristessa pulled his arm towards the main entrance to the great hall and out into the cool night air.

She lead him quietly towards the great lake, shushing him each time he tried to ask her a question. Finally, annoyed with her fast pace and urgings to be silent Severus stopped her.

"Tess," Severus said, "I am not going any further. Tell me what the HELL is going on around…"

Before Severus had the chance to finish his demand Tess had stopped, spun around and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck silencing him with a kiss. Severus, stunned momentarily by the soft lips and warm tongue now pressed against his own, regained his composure quickly and returned her advances with just as much – if not more – desire. Wrapping his arms around her waist tightly he allowed one hand to raise up and burry itself in her long, silky black hair. He felt more than heard her moan and it was nearly his undoing.

Pulling himself away from her took quite a bit of resolve on his part but it was accomplished. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders and pushing her from him Severus felt her resist.

"Tess… I…" he began.

"No," Tess said, "no talking… more kissing…"

She tried to reach for him again but he held her back.

"Tess no," Severus said softly, "what is going on?"

Her azure eyes shone brightly in the moonlight and they screamed desire. The look she was giving him now was one he had only dreamed about late at night when his roommates were asleep. And now he had that dream Tess, that sultry, desireable, lustfull woman in his arms – and he was holding himself back. Why?

"I have wanted to do that," Tess said breathily, "for over a year now."

She seemed to pause a moment to think about what it is she had said and her eyes filled with tears. She turned away from him then, breaking his hold on her. She sobbed softly as Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms once more around her waist. Shushing her softly as he spoke words of comfort into her hair she sobbed even more.

Tess leaned into him, pulling his arms tighter around her.

"I'm…so….scared…" Tess said between sobs and with that said her knees weakened and she collapsed into Severus. Pulling her slowly to the ground with him, Severus kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as she pulled herself into his lap.

"Scared of what Tess?" Severus asked, concerned, "Does this have something to do with Lucius?"

Tess sobbed louder now but with each cry came a sad, desperate apology.

"I am so sorry Severus," She was saying over and over again, "I am so sorry."

"Tess, what are you sorry about? What are you scared of? What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." A familiar voice came from behind them.

"Simon," Severus said as he turned to see his very angry brother standing behind them.

Severus felt Tess shift slightly.

"What happened here?" Simon asked as Severus stood and pulled Tess up with him.

"Simon," Severus said, "I don't know what's going on. I just…"

"Why is she crying?" Simon asked, "Tess, are you all right?"

Tristessa nodded and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her robe.

"Did you hurt her?" Simon asked Severus as he stepped forward, an angry look in his eyes.

"Simon no," Tess said before Severus had a chance to defend himself, "No, he didn't hurt me. He's just… listening to me. I…I…had a lot on my mind and…" she began to sob again. This time it was Simon who comforted her as the young girl allowed herself to be pulled into his arms.

"Tess I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey for a sleeping draught," Simon said, "And you" this was directed as Severus, "I want you in my office tomorrow morning at 10am. You had better hope I don't hear anything from this girl that I don't want to hear."

Severus watched as Simon and Tess walked back towards the castle. More confused than ever Severus picked up a rock and threw it angrily into the lake with a grunt of frustration. Stalking off further away from the castle, determined not to return to his dorms anytime soon, Severus made his way into the Forbidden Forest – dangerous creatures be damned.


	16. Chapter 16: Evening Rendezvous

Chapter 16: Evening Rendezvous

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Lana's voice asked breaking Severus' concentration and causing him to look up at the young girl.

"Why do you ask?" Severus responded.

It was Saturday afternoon and, not interested in another trip to Hogsmeade, Severus decided to get some reading done in the library. Not surprisingly he found young Lana Lovegood pouring over various texts and decided to join her.

In a foul mood due to last night, Severus was doing all he could not to rip the head off of any passerby. But when he found Lana alone in the library that morning his mood started to brighten. He had to admit that the young girl did have a calming affect on him and he assumed that it was because he was starting to consider her less of a study partner and more like a friend.

"Well," Lana said as a follow up to her question, "I overhead James and Sirius talking about all the pretty and not so pretty girls in their year. 'So and so has a nice body," or "such and such has a great rack'…"

Severus choked back a laugh at her dry delivery of such "compliments".

"And I was just wondering," Lana continued, "if I were pretty. I mean, I know I don't have a nice rack or anything," she looked down at her chest and smoothed out her white sweater to accentuate her barely there breasts, "but there has to be more to being pretty than just boobs."

Severus had averted his eyes when Lana began examining her body. He slowly allowed his gaze to come back to hers when she released her sweater from it's out-stretched hold.

"Well," Severus said unsure of how exactly to continue, "in my opinion you are very lovely."

Lana smiled and, much to Severus' relief, accepted that answer and continued reading the book in front of her.

With a silent sigh Severus went back to his own reading.

It was late into the evening when Severus and Lana decided to call in a night and head out to the Great Hall for dinner. When they walked into the hall together they said their goodbyes and headed towards their respective tables. Severus noticed, with great trepidation, that Tess was not at her usual seat. Glancing around his own table he saw that everyone else was present except for her. Letting his eyes gaze at the head table he noticed, with even more apprehension, that Simon was nowhere to be seen. It was his brother's absence that sparked a memory from last night. He was supposed to have had a meeting with Simon this morning.

Fuck.

Turning on his heel Severus exited the great hall and made his way towards Simon's office with great haste. Knocking on the door loudly after finding it locked brought no answer. A quick "**Alohomora**" later and Severus was inside.

Simon's office was well decorated with various trinkets he had gathered in his travels. African shields, Samurai swords, various statues from other nations. But it was also quite a mess with it's stacks and stacks of books scattered throughout. His large mahogany desk was almost unseen, buried under what Severus could only assume were papers waiting to be graded. Simon never was one to return papers in a timely fashion. One would usually have to wait until the end of the semester to receive any graded papers from throughout the term.

A soft giggle drew Severus' attention to the door adjoining Simon's private chambers to the office. A steady beam of light shown, however dim, through the doorway. Stepping quietly on the stone floor, Severus made his way to the door that as slightly ajar. Glancing inside he saw a sight that both intrigued and scared him.

Seated in a large leather armchair he saw Simon, dressed casually in a white shirt and a pair of black slacks that were now down around his ankles. Straddling his brother was a young woman, her bare body bouncing up and down slowly on top of Simon.

Severus watched the girls form as it was silhouetted with the fireplace to her side casting a perfect profile of her now darkened form. Simon was eagerly taking in the form of his companion while lazily draping a glass of what appeared to be brandy in his hand. Both Simon and his companion moaned in pleasure and the sound of that feminine groan sent shivers up Severus' spine. Severus couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a glint of red in the girls hair.

_Of course_ he thought _it must be the girl from the jewelry store_.

Feeling more and more awkward about spying on his brother and his friend, Severus quietly slipped out of the office and back into the hallways. Maintaining a slow pace he headed back towards the great hall but was stopped by the sound of a soft feminine voice calling out his name.

Turning around to see who had called him he saw the form of Lilly Evans walking briskly towards him. He swallowed, hard, realizing that he had not spoken to Lilly since he called her that terrible name.

"Severus," Lilly said when she approached him, "I wanted to talk to you about…"

"I'm sorry," Severus blurted out before she could get another word out.

They both stared at each other for a moment and giggled awkwardly.

"Lilly," Severus said, "you were one of the first friends I ever had when I came to this school, before I came to this school. What I said back there was mean, rude, inconsiderate and plain evil."

"Go on," Lilly said with a bating smile. Severus grinned.

"I never meant to let that slip." He finished.

"Slip?" Lilly asked, her smile fading slightly, "Severus, why would you be even thinking something like that? I mean, it's not like you're a pureblood yourself you know."

"I know, I know," Severus said, "It's just… there is no excuse for my behavior. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Lilly stood for a moment with a faint smile on her face. Reaching up and placing one of her slender hands on Severus' shoulder she squeezed it gently.

"Apology accepted." Lilly said and she walked passed him heading towards her previous destination.

Severus sighed when she left and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He must remember to brew some more headache potion. Dealing with all of these moody women did nothing for his health.

Again he set off for the Great Hall and, again, was stopped by a familiar voice.

"That was very considerate of you Severus," he heard Albus Dumbledore's voice echo as the old man walked slowly up to him, "I'm sure Miss Evans was very happy to hear that you were willing to apologize for your behavior."

Severus stood in place waiting for the old Wizard to reach him while he answered.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." Severus said with a tone of respect in his voice.

"That it was," Albus said, "but as I am sure you are aware, doing the right thing is not always the easiest path to take. You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger Severus."

"Sir?"

"When I was your age I was… torn… between what I felt was good for myself, what was good for my family, what was good for my fellow wizards. It took all of my strength and many, many losses for me to accept that sometimes what we want isn't always what we need."

"Sir, I don't think I understand…" Severus began.

"I notice you have been spending quite a lot of time with Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore said conversationally.

Severus swallowed hard but tried to regain his composure. He remembered from his talks with Simon about the infamous Malfoy that Dumbledore was not a fan of the pale-haired man because of his beliefs and his support of a powerful wizard who referred to himself as Lord Voldemort.

"I wonder," Albus continued, "if you are aware of the type of person Mr. Malfoy is."

Severus cocked his head to one side with a look of confusion.

"Sir, I don't think I…"

"Walk with me," Albus said plainly and started down the hallway.

Severus followed in silence as they reached the large stone Gargoyle that hid the stairwell leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Almond Pasties," Dumbledore said and the giant stairwell appeared before them, spiraling upwards. Both men stepped onto a separate stone step and ascended.


	17. Chapter 17: Love or Something Like It

Chapter 17: Love or Something Like It

Seated inside the Headmasters chambers, and refusing the offer of several different sugary sweets Dumbledore had in various bowls in his desk, Severus was feeling rather warm. The fireplace behind him crackled loudly as the Headmaster questioned him about his involvement with Lucius Malfoy.

Severus denied having anything to do with Malfoy other than on an almost superficial level. They spent time together, yes, but never had one allowed the other into their confidence. He saw Lucius mostly at gatherings around the holidays or when they would randomly run into each other in Diagon Alley or other such places.

The conversations rarely went further than the basics: How Severus was doing in school, how Lucius was doing at work, their separate relationships with mutual friends and sometimes useless gossip. When Dumbledore asked if he had heard of Lord Voldemort Severus admitted that he had heard the name pass a certain number of lips but knew very little about the man other than what he read about in the papers.

"He's raising some sort of activist group or something isn't he?" Severus asked, "Something about anti-muggle campaign or some rubbish?"

"Something like that," Dumbledore said his eyes revealing that he was not entirely sure that Severus was being as candid with him as he would like.

"Sir," Severus asked after a moment of silence where it seemed that Dumbledore was staring out into space blankly, a look that was rather similar to the one Lana often had, "I wonder… why is my involvement with Lucius Malfoy a concern?"

Dumbledore looked back at him, blinking himself out of the "other world" he was in and smiling softly.

"Severus," Dumbledore began as he leaned back into his large leather chair, "there are things in this world that many men do not understand and probably never will."

_Great_, Severus thought, _more fortune cookie quotes._

"Why we are here," Dumbledore continued, "why some humans are blessed with Magic and others are not, why we must die, etcetera, etcetera. Most men – and women – can accept these unanswered questions for what they are. Unanswered. But some men – and women – some can not accept these as mere rhetorical inquiries and, unlike wise men such as philosophers who spend years pondering these questions, these impatient and ambitious men go out and supply their own answers. One such man is Lord Voldemort."

Severus shifted in his seat.

"Voldemort feels that Magic should only belong to those that he finds worthy, not people whom are 'lucky' enough to be born with this gift. He feels that lineage is the key to ascertaining who is most worthy of the honor of using magic."

"But that's nothing new," Severus said, "there have been anti muggle groups and separatist movements for centuries."

"How right you are," Dumbledore said, "but usually they were based on the agreement that, no matter what, the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy would be upheld. Many people felt that there should be certain classes of Wizards, muggleborns being deemed second class citizens such as Goblins or Centaurs. However, as I said, they remained consistent in their belief that Muggles were to remain ignorant of our world. Voldemort believes that making muggleborns and squibs second class citizens is only the first step. The next being the enslavement of Muggles."

"But why?" Severus asked.

"His true reasons one can not be sure. But what he says is that for too long have we hidden behind veils of mystery. He feels we are more evolved than our Muggle friends and seeks to rule over them with a heavy hand."

"But…that makes no sense. What use can Muggles be to us as slaves? We all ready have house elves to handle our more mundane tasks – what possible use could he have in mind for Muggles?"

"It is more of the idea of ruling over them that appeals to them rather than the actual use of the Muggles."

"So," Severus said carefully, "what you are saying is that Lucius Malfoy is involved in attempts to enslave Muggles?"

"So it would seem," Dumbledore said.

"But why tell me this," Severus asked, "why not tell the entire school or, better yet, the Ministry?"

"The Ministry has little or no interest in perusing this subject," Dumbledore said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "they find it too trivial to go around questioning Purebloods about their political views regarding Muggles. After all, for centuries Purebloods have flaunted their beliefs of their superiority over Muggles, as well as Muggleborns and the like. The reason I tell you these things Severus is because I fear that you, much like I once was, might be entertaining the possibilities of following a destructive path that Mr. Malfoy may be encouraging."

"This is because I called Lilly Evans a Mud…" Severus paused, "because I called her that name, isn't it."

"Because of recent revelations regarding Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "I fear that I must be a bit less passive when it comes to recognizing the signs of Muggle hatred."

"I don't hate Muggles Headmaster, "Severus defended, "the name just…"

"Slipped out," Dumbledore finished for him, "Yes my boy, I am aware. I overheard your conversation with Miss Evans. But I ask you this – before spending so much time with Lucius Malfoy would that word have been so readily available in your vocabulary?"

Severus lowered his head slightly and pondered this question. He had heard the term "Mudblood" often since his birth. His father, in drunken states, would yell and scream about his two sons being of "dirty blood". Severus didn't understand until he was a bit older what his father meant by calling him that, and it wasn't until he was much older that he realized why. Surely his father understood that the reason Simon and Severus were "Mudbloods" was because of his blood. Severus' mother was a Prince, Simon's mother a Malloy. Both the Prince and Malloy family had a long lines of pureblood ancestors. It was Severus' father who "sullied" those two great names by "tainting" the gene pool with his muggle blood. Severus would grow to learn that Tobias used the term "Mudblood" as a way to show his complete and utter shame for his two sons.

"I think," Dumbledore said, "that perhaps you should run down to dinner now Severus."

Severus nodded and stood slowly. As he walked towards the door Dumbledore called out to him.

"But if you would," Dumbledore said as Severus turned to look at the aged wizard, "think carefully about what we spoke about here. I might be a decrepit old man but I still have a bit of my wits about me."

Severus smiled politely, nodded, and descended the spiral staircase.

Finally entering the Great Hall he hadn't realized how very hungry he was until he smelled the delicious scents of dinner wafting through the air. His stomach let out a growl but it was thankfully not noticed by any of the students as they were all busily chatting away. Approaching the Slytherin table he saw that Tess had joined the dining party. He wasn't quite sure what to expect as he approached her.

Tess was in the middle of a conversation with Bella when Severus sat next to her. Tess' eyes met his and she smiled brightly and Severus could have sworn her felt her scoot closer towards him on the bench. This happened in less than a second, however, because there was no pause in her conversation. Bella and she were discussing last years Halloween ball at the Malfoy's. Severus tuned in and out of the conversation, not really paying attention, and was more engrossed in spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate. That was, of course, until he felt a slender hand rest itself on his knee.

Startled by this intimate contact he glanced down briefly at Tess' long, delicate fingers now slowly folding and unfolding on his leg, the soft brush of her tips sending chills up his spine. Pulling all of the courage he could muster he reached his own hand under the table and placed his hand on top of Tess'. His blood sang when he felt her fingers entwine with his and squeeze gently. And there it was, seated amongst the entire student body, this beautiful woman's hand in his own, that Severus realized he was in love.


	18. Chapter 18

Halloween, at one time, was considered the most important holiday in the Wizarding World

**Chapter 18: The Blind Leading the Blind**

Halloween, at one time, was considered the most important holiday in the Wizarding World. Samhain, as it is known to those who celebrate the holiday correctly (according to the Pure Bloods) marks the third and final harvest of the year, and is a time to remember the dead. Therefore lavish parties, all night celebrations and the merriment only large groups of likeminded people can bring are the order of the evening.

Nearly a century ago Pure Blood families petitioned the ministry into forcing Hogwarts to not only allow students to have October 31st off from school, but the entire week it was in. Years ago it was not just the day itself that was celebrated but many different forms of preparation took place leading up to the day.

Therefore, as Sunday evening dinner commenced, there was an unusually high amount of lifted spirits and laughter. However, even with the excitement of the following week growing in each of the students hearts, none were even half as blissful as Severus Snape.

Saturday had been a strange day for Severus, what with the conversations with both Lily and Dumbledore, but when he felt Tess' hand in his own it was nearly his undoing. After the two ate and it was time to retire Severus had expected Tess to let go of his hand – but she hadn't. Gripping his within her own, in front of the entire student body, she lead him slowly out of the hall and towards the astronomy tower.

In the brisk autumn air, with stars twinkling, Severus felt for the first time in his life what true physical happiness could be.

He had not expected this. He had not expected to have Tess' body pressed up against his, her robe pulled up over her perfectly curved hips. He had not expected the passionate kisses to grow deeper, more intense. He had not expected her hand to find his most sensitive of areas and guide it to her own. But it had happened and, in the wake of this, their most passionate and intimate embrace, Severus beamed.

Huddled together on a small blanket Severus had conjured when they first arrived in the tower, Severus slowly ran his fingers through the dark ebony hair that was splayed across his chest. Tristessa was snuggled into the crook of his arm, her head rest on his torso.

"My carriage is arriving tomorrow at noon," Tess said, "if you needed a ride to Malfoy Manor."

"I was planning on taking the Knight Bus but I suppose your option is more… agreeable." Severus joked.

Tess giggled softly.

"Besides, it would give us more time to be alone before arriving at the mansion. Between all of the pre-party excitement and then the wonderful hen-sessions I'm going to have to attend with Bella and Naricissa I don't think you and I will see each other until the ball."

"I forgot about all the bureaucracy involved in Malfoy affairs," Severus said sounding a bit tired, "I wonder if he ever does anything like a normal person."

Tess laughed again, "The Malfoys? Not do something over the top? Are you mad?"

"I cringe at the idea of attending Lucius and Narcissa's wedding." Severus said.

"Oh please, don't remind me," Tess pleaded, "Narcissa is driving us mad with preparations. Every other word out of that girls mouth has to do with the wedding."

"But the wedding is almost 2 years away," Severus said, "what could she possibly be planning?"

"Do you really want me to go into details?" Tess asked, "Because I have no problem sharing my pain with you."

Severus chuckled before placing a kiss on the top of Tess' head.

"I think I'll pass on that," He said softly.

"Is there nothing I can say to you to prevent you from going?" Simon asked Severus who, having arrived in his older brothers office moments before, was all ready increasingly annoyed.

"Simon, if this is the only reason you asked me to come down here this morning please let me know so I can leave," Severus said haughtily, "I have too much to do before our carriage leaves this afternoon."

"Our carriage?" Simon said, "Are you listening to yourself? You're all ready starting to sound like one of the Malfoys."

"Really?" Severus asked in faux surprise, "I don't think I heard the words 'kill all muggles' or 'mudblood' escape my lips."

"Don't try me boy," Simon growled angrily, "I haven't the patience to deal with your attitude this morning."

Severus turned his head away from his brother and stared at the large candelabra hanging on the wall. Simon sighed.

"Severus," Simon said, "You are 16 – there is nothing I can do to stop you from doing whatever you want. Hell, I couldn't stop you from doing what you wanted when you were 6."

Severus fought a smile that threatened to break his determined scowl.

"But never the less," Simon continued, "I hope you understand why it is I don't want you going to Malfoy Manor. Not today, not ever."

"How can I understand," Severus asked, "When you won't explain anything to me? When you won't tell me why, other than that he is part of the Anti-Muggle Separatist movements."

"Can't you accept my warnings without justification, after all these years?" Simon asked sadly.

"Not when I know there is so much you are hiding from me," Severus responded, also in a melancholy tone.

"Severus," Simon said rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "There are things I can not divulge. Things I can not explain. I wish I could but some things, some secrets, are not mine to share."

"Then you can not expect me to blindly follow whatever orders you give," Severus said.

"Yes," Simon said, "I can. I am your brother, Severus. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me."

"You think I will get hurt at Malfoy Manor?" Severus asked.

"No," Simon said, "At least not yet. The Malfoy's are planning something, something big. And I don't want you being caught in the middle of it."

"How will I be caught in the middle?" Severus asked, more confused than ever.

"Because sooner or later it is going to come down to us or them," Simon said firmly.

"Who is 'us'?" Severus asked, "Who are 'them'? Simon, I want to trust you on this, I really do, but you have to be candid with me. You can't just…"

"What?" Simon asked abruptly, angrily, "I can't just ask you not to spend your time with a known muggle hater?"

"By asking me to do that you are asking me not to consort with 99 of my house," Severus said, "How is the hatred Malfoy has for the non-pure-bloods any different than that of the Lestranges? Or the Blacks?"

"Severus please," Simon asked, his tone a pleading one, "The Malfoy's, the Lestranges, the Blacks… they are all…"

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted as she stood in the doorway of Simon's office, "might I have a word?"

Simon sighed, "In a moment Poppy – I just need to finish discussing…"

"No," Severus said snidely, "please. Conduct whatever business it is you need to. Ours is finished."

Severus strode out of the classroom, his long strides determined to get him as far away from Hogwarts – and Simon – as possible.

_Author's Note:_

_I know I've been away a while (To be honest completely forgot about this story) but I will try to update as often as I can and get you to the end. Reviews are welcome (shows me that someone is actually reading lol) and I can't wait to see what you all think!_


	19. Chapter 19: A Bias Against All Things Sl

Chapter 19:

**Chapter 19: The Bias Against All Things Slytherin**

"Severus!" A small voice shouted over the noise of all of the carriages gathered in front of Hogwarts, "Severus wait!"

Severus had just assisted Tristessa into the carriage they were to share to Malfoy Manor when he turned to see Lana Lovegood running towards him, her pigtails bouncing merrily behind her.

"Severus," Tess said, "We don't want to be the last to arrive."

Severus nodded at her, "Just a moment."

Lana reached him a few seconds later and grinned.

"I was hoping I would catch you before you left!" She said as she handed him a small black box with an orange box on top, "Happy Halloween!"

Severus was taken aback by the generosity of the young girl. He smiled at her and then chastised himself for not having thought of purchasing a small token of his affection for the young girl – or for Tess for that matter.

"Lana I," Severus said, searching for the words, "Thank you but you didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't have to," Lana said smiling, "but I wanted to. Just something to say thank you for all of your help. Oh, and Happy Halloween which… you know… I said all ready."

"Lana!" Remus yelled over to the young girl.

Severus looked passed Lana and straight into the tired yet friendly eyes of Remus Lupin who nodded his head in greeting. Severus did the same, and almost smiled, until he saw that the carriage Remus was holding a door to and beckoning Lana towards was all ready filled with Sirius, James and Pettigrew.

Severus scowled.

"Coming!" Lana yelled back.

"Heading to the Lupins for the holiday are you?" Severus asked, prying her for information.

"No," Lana said, "Remus's mum is visiting her family in Brussels. He and I are going with Sirius and Peter to the Potters for the holiday."

"The Potters?" Severus said with a sneer, "You sure that's a wise decision?"

"Come on then Poppet!" Sirius yelled out, "Say your goodbyes to the greasy git and get your arse in this carriage."

"I said I'm COMING!" Lana yelled back angrily.

Severus smirked.

"Sorry about that," Lana said, "he really can be a jerk sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Severus asked.

"Severus," Tess called from inside their carriage.

"Yes," He called back to her, "Well Lana, have a good holiday."

"I will," She said smiling again, "And you have a good one too. You too Tristessa!" Lana called into the carriage before bounding off towards the Marauders. Severus watched as Remus helped her into the carriage and hopped in himself, offering a polite wave to Severus before closing the door.

Severus climbed into his own carriage and sat across from Tess. The Footman closed the carriage door, climbed onto the side and knocked three times on the roof, signaling the driver it was time to go. The carriage began to sway back and forth as the Thestrals pulled the gilded coach.

"You know, it really is unhealthy – you spending so much time with that girl." Tess said after a few moments.

"With Lana?" Severus said, "She's just a young girl."

"Young being the operative word in that sentence," Tess said.

"Tess," Severus said in an offensive tone, "You don't think there is something going on between me and that child, do you?"

Tess smiled softly.

"No, dearest, not at all. I know you better than that. But you have to understand that she is young, very young, and she might think there is more to your relationship than there really is."

"You're saying you think she might have feelings for me?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"I think that's more than obvious," Tess said, also smiling, "but schoolgirl crushes can be dangerous things, Severus."

"So I've heard," Severus said placing one knee on the carriage floor and leaning towards the raven-haired beauty seated across from him and began kissing her neck.

Tess closed her eyes and smiled wickedly as she felt Severus nibble her throat. She groaned appreciatively at the intimate contact as she ran her fingers through his long hair.

"I'm being serious love," Tess said, "just promise me you will be careful. I don't want that poor little thing to get her heart broken."

"Right now," Severus said craning his head to look Tess deeply in the eyes, "the only heart I care about if yours."

With that said he pressed his lips to hers and, just as Tess had wanted, they took advantage of the alone time their private carriage awarded them.

Tristessa had been right about not seeing each other before the ball. As soon as they arrived at Malfoy Manor they were both rushed to their private bedchambers and instructed to change for tea. Severus, who last year felt embarrassed at not having a different outfit for every meal served during the day (as the so-called fashion dictated) was more than prepared this year. His trunk was filled to the brim with as many different ensembles as he could manage.

After washing his face and changing into a pair of gray slacks and a black-tailored shirt, a house-elf lead him through the grounds of Malfoy Manor to a side Garden where the afternoon welcoming tea was being held.

Severus recognized most in attendance. Many were his classmates, more still former classmates who graduated around the same time Lucius had. All Slytherin.

"Severus, old boy!" Lucius' aristocratic tone came from within the crowd, "How wonderful it is that you have made it."

Severus watched as Lucius approached him, one arm reaching out in a grand manner, his other covered with the pale-blue-clad form of Narcissa. Lucius wore a pair white slacks as well as a white tailored shirt, both of such exquisite material that, even though casual in design, exuded elegance.

Severus smiled as the pale-haired duo approached them, Bella, Evan Rosier and several others in their wake.

"I wouldn't dream of missing a Malfoy celebration," Severus said approaching Malfoy and reaching out for the proffered hand with a hearty handshake, "I hear they are quite the party."

Lucius laughed full-heartedly, flashing that Malfoy smile.

"Ah Severus," Lucius says, "It is a shame we do not see each other more often. Come, walk with me. We have some catching up to do."

Hours later, as the sun began to set, Severus had found himself seated at a large stone table in the garden with Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, Evan, Rodolphus and Tess. While the conversations were filled with laughter Severus had a hard time staying focused on anything more than the neckline of Tess' dress. Wearing a light pink silk frock that somehow managed to both flaunt her chest yet be modest at the same time, she was a picture of heaven.

"And how is that brother of yours, Severus?" Lucius asked him with a grin, "still fighting for equality?"

The other members of the table laughed. Severus smiled.

"He is as he always was," Severus said, "very opinionated."

"That was always the problem with Simon Snape," Lucius said, "always trying to force his beliefs on others."

"Drives me bonking mad," Bella said sipping a glass of wine, "The man openly discriminates against those who don't share his radical 'we are all equal' beliefs. I swear he's like a younger, hotter Dumbledore.

Narcissa giggled.

"Come now Bella, _mon bel est monté_. Bare in mind that though his views differ from most of our own, he is still family to one of us seated here."

Severus smiled inwardly at Lucius for his defense of his brother.

"I'm only expressing my opinion," Bella said with an impish grin.

"You have to admit though," Rodoplhus said, "Snape really is the only professor we have who is even remotely on our side. The bias against Slytherin house is appalling."

"Here here!" Evan said banging on the table.

"And so it has been for centuries I'm afraid," Lucius said as he placed slow, gentle kisses to the inside of Narcissa's wrist, "and probably always will be."

Severus noted the look of pure joy and love Lucius' small actions were causing on Narcissa's face.

"Part of that is due to our own negative attitudes, however." Tess chimed in.

There was a general sigh of annoyance at her statement.

"Here she goes again," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Tess said, "All I am saying is that if we took more pride in being Slytherin – in being cunning and determined – than in our pureblood status than perhaps we wouldn't be so looked down upon."

"Part of being Slytherin is being a pureblood," Evan said, "Why shouldn't we pride ourselves on our heritage?"

"Because not all Slytherins are purebloods," A voice reminiscent of velvet wafted gently towards them.

"Ah, our guest of honor has arrived!" Lucius said, releasing Narcissa's arm and standing in welcome.

Severus turned to see an older man, perhaps in his late 40's, approaching them with a gentle smirk on his face. His hair was a dark, almost inky black that hung just below his ears. A thin peppering of gray starting at the man's temples aged him slightly, but his face seemed to remain a certain youthful glow, despite its somewhat pale and sallow appearance. A pair of slightly tinted glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, adding to his almost scholarly appearance.

"We hadn't expected you until later this evening, my Lord," Lucius said with a small bow of his head.

Severus smirked. Royalty. Of course.

"I hope I am not interrupting your conversation with my observations," The man said, "You know how I can not resist sharing my own point of view on a subject so close to my own heart."

"Not at all, my Lord," Lucius said magnanimously, "Please do join us."

Evan Rosier stood quickly and offered his seat to the new guest. The man nodded to the younger in appreciation and, in a fluid yet somehow stiff movement sat.

Severus was directly across from the man and noticed then that, behind his glasses the mans eyes appeared to be rather bloodshot.

"I do believe you know everyone, sir." Lucius said as he reclaimed his seat next to the newcomer, "Except, perhaps, Our Mr. Severus Snape."

"Ahhh," The man said as he let his red eyes take in the form of Severus, "So this is the infamous Severus Snape."

"I'm not sure how infamous I am," Severus said casually, "but yes, I am Severus Snape."

"I've heard quite a bit about you my boy," the man said, "quite a bit indeed."

"I'm afraid I've heard nothing about you, sir." Severus said, hinting at the fact he had no idea who this man who apparently knew so much about him was.

"Where are my manners," Lucius said, "Severus, this is Lord Voldemort."


End file.
